The Dullahan's Groom
by Katsura018
Summary: Prequel to Shape Shifter. Celty's past doesn't want to be forgotten, he wants her to remember, everything. He won't let any mere humans interfere. Who was it that took his bride from him again? Shizaya established.
1. Chapter 1

Dullahan's groom

* * *

Ch 1

"No, no, a little bit more to the right." As ordered the movers lifted the heavy sofa off the ground and inched it to the right. "Hmmm... little more" They're corrected again; they've lost count of it already, not only trough moving the couch. "Izaya, that's already fine, they can leave" the blond scolds, lifting a stack of five boxes, the movers thinking its clothes. "Fine... just move it more to the left where you first placed it then you can leave" the raven informs, earning a suppressed scowl from the two hired movers. Izaya sees the two employees out followed by Shizuo who placed the boxes down near the computer table; boxes contained all of Izaya's laptops and heavy hard covered books and folders. Izaya stood at the back of the door, leaning on it and releasing a sigh, they had to start unpacking now.

"Tired already?" His lover asked, reaching for the raven and pulling him in his arms. "A little... you ruined my fun" he complains referring to him teasing the movers. "I wanted to be alone with you as quickly as possible" Shizuo replies as a whisper, his hand snaking down his new roommates back. "Hnng" Izaya lets out a relaxed moan from the touch. "Shizu, we have to unpack" he reminds the blond and motioning to push himself gently away from the taller man. "Hmmm... fine" the blond agrees taking Izaya by surprise, Shizuo has been craving the raven almost every day right after the first time they did it. Izaya points a confused look at the blond who in return slowly connects their foreheads and whispers "we're marking each room our own way, right after" Izaya continuous to look confused but after a few seconds, he finally understood what the blond meant and blushed a very dark shade of red, half-heartedly punching Shizuo in the arm for being such a pervert "idiot" he replies, Shizuo only chuckles.

"Need any help over there?" Shizuo asked, looking over the informant as he connected the wires for his computer and opened up all the boxes filled with books next to the huge shelf. "I'm fine, go unpack the ones inside the bedroom" he orders, not even looking over his lover. "Okay... but call me if you need to lift anything heavy, please do not lift them up yourself" the blond warns now headed for the bedroom. "Yes... I'll leave the books for the top shelf to you" the raven shrugs, he wasn't that weak for the brute to worry about. Well, that is the reason. Well, not the only reason. After Izaya's apartment and office caught on fire, Shizuo insisted more and pleaded with his knees on the floor on them living together so he can protect him more, though Izaya received offers from his boss, Shiki-san, of a new place he declined and decided to go with Shizuo instead, Izaya still accepted the new office the yakuza offered though, he couldn't meet his clients at their home.

To Izaya's surprise, the argument about where and how many rooms there'd be was long. Shizuo insisting of only one bedroom and nearer Shinra's apartment just in case while Izaya angrily requesting for the two of them to have separate bedrooms and nearer the station for his work. Shizuo won in the end though, as much Izaya wanted privacy, Shizuo argued that he'd just follow him to whichever room he went. So, one living room, dining room, kitchen, two bathrooms, one home office, and one bedroom with a king sized bed. Just like any simple family apartment.

* * *

Observing the room after finishing unpacking, Shizuo leaves the bedroom to check on Izaya, his jaw dropping as he opens the door. The home office was flooded with paper with Izaya probably under. "Izaya?" Shizuo calls, rushing to the center and throwing the pieces of paper out of his way. "What?" Izaya appears behind Shizuo, holding two cups of steaming coffee. "Iza-ugh... you got me worried for a sec, what's with all this?" The blond asked, picking up a mixture of crumpled paper due to his hands. "Oh, that's all trash, I no longer need them. I'll clean them up after a little break" he replies, handing Shizuo his coffee as the blond approached him.

"The bedroom looked nice, good job" he states, smiling happily and turning to head to the couch. His walk stopped by Shizuo as the blond grabbed the informant's waist with one hand. "Should we head there?" He suggests. "Hmmm... fine" Izaya accepts. "But... make it quick okay? The others might be here soon" he reminds making Shizuo frown. "Tch, can't be helped..." he shrugs, taking hold of Izaya's hand and making the raven carry his coffee, with one strong hand, Shizuo lifts Izaya up bridal style. "Shizu!" Izaya yells as he blushed from the action. "Now then, let's get started" he announces as the two of them disappeared into the bedroom.

* * *

"What? You have a job?" Shinra whines, approaching his love. [It won't take long, I'll head over to the place once I finish, go on without me] she typed and shoved at Shinra's face. "Awwww, and I wanted to show Shizuo and Izaya that they weren't the only ones that are super lovey dovey from the beginning..." he whines some more. "...like, we ring the doorbell and when they open it they'll see us holding hands or I'm embracing yo-" sentenced stopped by a jab in the stomach. [Don't be stupid, I'll definitely go to their place after the job, just tell them I'd be a little late] Celty made Shinra read. Getting on her bike she types again [don't think of starting without me though, I plan to have Izaya teach me cook a little] she informs. "That? Is that for my sa-" Shinra stops as the sound of the bike starts, cutting him off.

"Take care now my dear!" Shinra waves as the black rider jumps down from the veranda with her bike, an echoed sound of a horse filling the doctor's ears as she left. Roaming through the streets for a delivery job, she changes her direction after spotting the traffic police officers she was so scared of and stops the bike to hide in a dark alley. Waiting for them to pass, she continues to head to her way after a few seconds. Meeting at the designated place she hands the delivery to the man, he was wearing a white suit, that Celty couldn't help think weird. The man looked completely refined and elegant that it didn't seem normal for someone like him to make transactions with Celty.

She motions on leave, getting on her bike and disappearing from the dark alley. The man in the suit stands still for a minute before walking away, ignoring the muffled cries hidden in the dark blanket of shadow he removes one of his piercings and with one swift movement turning into a gray scythe, slashing the blanket of shadow and silencing the cries. Though there were real bodies inside, instead of blood, light blue smokes appeared from the shadows and collected at the man's scythe. He leaves the bag that Celty handed him in the alley and walks away.

_So she doesn't remember me..._

* * *

Author: hello... I'm so tired... aha, the characters aren't mine except the last guy... I drew him, go check it( err... how can i paste a link =_=; )... and yes, shizaya established, just started living together and Celty still has no head... prequel to shape shifter... go review, it's my coffee


	2. Chapter 2

Dullahan's groom

* * *

Ch 2

It didn't take a complete smart ass to figure out what happened last night. As Celty stood at the center of the living room and observed her surroundings she placed her hand on her helmet and if she could, she would've sighed.

* * *

Barging in on Izaya's and Shizuo's moment, Shinra banged hard at the door to shook the couple up a bit. Yelling their names repeatedly, he was the first to get there. Letting Shinra in, Shizuo urged to wring the doctor's neck but settled for the pinky finger, successfully breaking it having it casted by Izaya right after. Blah blah blah being forced on Shizuo's ear, he couldn't wait for the others to get here, while Izaya retreated to the kitchen. After a few minutes, the van gang finally arrives with boxes of Russian sushi to Shizuo's relief and Izaya's watering mouth. To the ravens dismay though, Erika had given him paper bags of Cosplay outfits as a present, quickly hiding it from Shizuo. Walker brought beer and movies while Togusa... actually came.

Forgetting what Celty told him, Shinra gets a smack at the head from Celty the minute she arrives after seeing them already started and Izaya done cooking. Eventually like any adult party, they ended up drinking, Shinra making Izaya sing along with him while Kadota laughed for no reason at the side, Shizuo was a quiet drunk but kept grabbing his lover at random places, chanting Izaya Izaya Izaya again and again. Erika kept taking pictures and squealed at everything the two were doing while walker fell asleep and Togusa crying as he complained of his life, Celty just silently chuckled at the drunken show. After everyone calmed down, she covered everyone with blankets and noticed that Shizuo had gotten sober enough to carry Izaya to their bedroom, what they ended up doing; the Dullahan had no will to interfere.

* * *

"Hnnnng" she hears a groan, it was from Kadota finally waking up. "Uggh, huuurts" he complains, typing and directing the screen of her gadget at Kadota, he reads [should I get you some medicine?] Kadota nods, closing his eyes right after finishing reading, blinded by the screen. Celty heads for the kitchen with silent steps, not wanting the others to wake up yet.

* * *

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Izaya was now fully awake. "Shizuuuu-chaaaaan..." he tries call. "Nmnn" was the sound of failure. "...get off...please" he pleads; the brutes long arms and legs were snaked around the raven like he was some sort of long pillow. There was no way of escape unless the blond woke up. Izaya sighs, luckily he still had clothes on, it wouldn't be as embarrassing if anyone barged in on them. Since he had no choice but to wait, he instead gets comfortable and edges nearer the blond, relaxing at the hold and goes back to sleep...tries to.

His eyes slowly open, the moment he went nearer the blond he noticed one thing, and there was something hard that bumped his ass. "Shizuuuuu-chan, if you're awake, I swear..." his sentence stopped as Shizuo squeezed him. "Sorry, in just didn't want to wake up yet... let's stay like this for a few minutes okay?" He states, nuzzling at the ravens hair and teasingly rubbing his member at his lover's ass. "Shizu-chan the others are still here" Izaya announces, trying to turn around to face the blond. "...just a quick one then" Shizuo suggest, letting the informant turn, now they were eye to eye, Izaya's cheeks go pink, earning a handsome smile. "That's what you said yesterday..." he reminds him, sulking a bit at the fact they got caught by Shinra. "But..." Shizuo frowns, and with a completely serious face he adds "... I'm hard" getting a sigh for a reply from the informant.

"A quick one" the raven warns. "Promise" the blond replies. Slowly leaning closer his lover's face, Shizuo presses his lips against the informant's and pries it open with his tongue. Letting the blond's tongue in, Izaya slightly jolts as Shizuo ravishes his mouth, gently nibbling and sucking at Izaya's lips. As the make out session went on, Shizuo snakes a hand on Izaya's stomach and goes lower to the raven's pleasure. Izaya wraps his arms around the blond and rubs a thigh on his crotch, making Shizuo grin in the kiss and attack Izaya's mouth more forcefully, making the raven back out for air from the kissing. After a second from having his swollen lips freed Shizuo forces his tongue yet again, this time with a hand at the back of his lover's head to gently keep their lips connected. Focusing in what they were doing, a flash quickly stops them and looks up to find the source. "That was so hot!" Erika grins; she was at their bedroom, with a camera and just took a shot. Shizuo growls standing up and yelling, grabbing a nearby pillow and throwing it at the girl, who runs for her life squealing her way to the kitchen, where Celty was probably cooking. Shizuo follows behind leaving the raven to sulk of embarrassment.

* * *

"Noooo! Forgive me! Take anything but that! At least leave me a copy!" The BL fan girl complains as Shizuo copied all of the cameras contents into the computer and deleted all the ones on the camera. He ignored the girls wailing and tossed the camera back to her, who catches it and cries waterfalls at the memory card is empty screen. "Well, it was really rude to interrupt them you know" Kadota explains, unheard by Erika, not bothering to listen. "You should have just watched" Shinra adds. As the others went on about Erika's interruption, a vein pops on Shizuo's forehead. "Shouldn't you all be leaving by now?" He asks, more like threatens. They all gulp in unison. "That's so rude! At least have is stay for breakfast!" Shinra complains to Shizuo'd dismay. The blond sighs and heads to the kitchen.

"Ah, Celty... you're..." Shizuo greets, making Celty turn from the stove. "...cooking" he finishes. [Yes it'll be ready soon] she made Shizuo read, Shizuo glances at the stove, it looked normal, why would she want Izaya to teach her then though? [Shizuo, I actually have something to ask you]

"Hm?"

[I know you love Izaya very much but... don't fall too hard, I'm worried]

Shizuo remains silent for a while, "can't fully trust Izaya yet?"

[It's not that, just be careful, I can tell he really loves you too but... if you get hurt by him some-] her typing was stopped by Shizuo, not wanting to read more. He turns his back on Celty and heads to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of milk "we love each other a lot, that's all that matters" he speaks as he stand up straight from bending down to get the bottle. Celty stands still staring as Shizuo chugged down the bottle.

"Uwah! Celty it's burning" Izaya screams, appearing ay the door frame of the kitchen. Celty quickly runs the turn off the stove, panicking. "Please be careful next time" Izaya scolds, Celty was about to type an apology before getting stopped by Izaya "well, at least I get to teach you a little now, let's just redo this then" he announces with a smile and places the pan on the sink "Shizu-chan since you seem free, please clean this up" he smiles at the blond, he forgot the raven hated it when he'd drink from the bottle. "...fine" he obeys, a hint of reluctance in his voice. As Izaya tuned away from Shizuo, Celty stares as Shizuo's eyes would always soften when he looked at the raven like he was something so precious.

* * *

After breakfast, Izaya saw the others out, Togusa being dragged by the shoulder by Kadota for still being asleep while Shizuo was made to clean the dishes. Before leaving Celty poked Izaya's shoulder and flashed him the screen. Izaya read it and smiled, reassuring Celty of what she worried about.

* * *

Author: thank you all very much for reading all the way here despite all the probably grammar and spelling mistakes, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites... I love you all seriously... I think I'm actually getting a hit impatient honestly...

Alex: then quit being lazy

Author: ...I hate you


	3. Chapter 3

Dullahan's Groom

* * *

Ch 3

* * *

"Take care!" Shinra waves his roommate goodbye, the black rider had been getting more jobs recently mostly from the white suited man. Celty had told Shinra about the client since she was a bit curious about him, making Shinra express his jealously eagerly, ending up in Celty regretting the fact she told him. As soon as Celty left, Shinra hears the doorbell ring. "Coming!" Who could it be at this hour? More yakuza in need to be stitched up or another wailing more like complaining Izaya about his lover's embarrassing acts. Shinra shudders, the stories the informant would tell about his relationship always amused the doctor but sometimes he couldn't help but envy the flowery pink atmosphere the two would let out whenever he stared at them. He remembered one time when Izaya came with his packed luggage; it had only been a week since the two lived together. As it turned out, Izaya thought the ex-bartender had cheated on him, discovering a hidden panty in Shizuo's closet. Shinra only made Celty secretly call Shizuo of what happened while he patiently listened to the broken hearted raven. No longer that a few minutes Shizuo arrives, dragging the forcefully resisting informant to the guest room. Shinra and Celty stayed quiet and waited. They stood up at the same time when the door opened revealing a severely blushing informant and Shizuo right behind him, looks like everything was fine. Izaya apologizes for causing trouble while Shizuo grabs the raven's luggage and the couple leaves not letting the two people they just got involved in on what happened. Shinra swears if Izaya was the visitor he'd ask him persistently about it. The doctor rushes to the door, opening it without hesitation; his vision gets covered by darkness and passes out.

* * *

'It's not him today...' Celty observes as she handed the delivery to someone looking like a yakuza newbie who was shaking severely and stared at the ground as he held the package. Celty felt sorry for the boy, he looked young, probably got dragged in with blackmail to join the underground group. After the transaction the boy runs to the opposite direction while Celty got bothered by how fast and scared he was running. Getting on her bike, she jolts as she hears a scream, it sounded like the boy. She drives to the direction of the scream, stops as she spots a familiar face.

"Honestly... changing the meeting time and location of the transaction what the hell did you think you were doing?" The heavy built yakuza growls, repeatedly kicking the boy as he coughed blood for mercy. Celty was shocked, so the kid turned out to be a traitor, no wonder he was so pale... Celty was about to leaves, knowing it wasn't her business, but thinking twice and approaching the group. Izaya was there. "Celty!" The raven chirps approaching the black rider "Good work as always!" [Yeah... he's a traitor?] She typed. "Well... yes, succumbed to another group for more money, anyway thanks for delivering the package!" He smiles, he was about to speak more but gets interrupted as one of the yakuza called him to come closer. "Just a sec" he request of Celty as he approached the yakuza, taking the right amount of payment from his client, Izaya walks back to Celty "Can you give me a lift home?" He asked, which Celty had no problem obliging to. Hopping on Celty passenger seat, Celty notices him wince as his butt connected to the seat. He turns her head, her device held a little beside her face [Are you alright?] she asked. Izaya blushes a bit and adverted his eyes replying "Yeah, never better"

* * *

Before entering the apartment building, Izaya hops down from the bike and reads Celty's screen [Izaya, there's actually something I'm curious about] Celty starts. "Hm? What is it?"

[Well, I suppose you can consider this as a job but...] as Celty typed, Izaya leans on the device to be able to read. [...there's been this person who keeps giving me jobs lately, what's weird is he doesn't seem to be the type to make underground transactions] she finishes. "Celty, you shouldn't judge them by what they look like you know" he comments, unsure of the dullahan's judgment. Celty shakes her helmet and types again. [I just feel that something is a bit off about him] she insists on the idea. "Hmmm... fine I'll take a look on it, can you tell me his name?" he asks.

[I'm not sure, every time I get a job offer it's always a different name and group but he's always the one I meet up with, except for today]

"Can you describe him then?"

[White suit, always]

"Please be more specific"

[Blond, green eyes, lots of piercings and wears glasses on his left eye, he has an elegant aura around him too]

"Hmm... that's all?"

[Sorry, that's all I know]

"Can't be helped then, I'll see what I can do, send me a mail of your transactions when you saw him, bye!" he waves, entering the building as Celty drove away.

Izaya opens the entrance and goes inside, locking the door as he closed it. Skipping his way to the home office, he sees the door open and silently pushed it more, widening the door crack. "I'm home" he greets Shizuo, who was relaxing in the sofa bed, neatly placed in the home office incase Izaya wanted to nap. The blond stood up and approached his lover "Welcome home" he greets back. The blond holds his hands up, reaching for the raven and Izaya did the same. Entangling their hands as Shizuo came nearer. Skillfully maneuvering Shizuo's hands, Izaya turns and ends up in between Shizuo's arms, they're hands still connected. "Your home early today" He speaks softly, nearly a whisper. "Hm, none even thought of putting up a fight today" the blond explains, resting his chin on the informant's shoulder. "Isn't that good?" Shizuo adds, breathing against his lover's porcelain neck. "Hmmmm" Izaya releases a satisfied moan from the action and steps backward, Shizuo lies back down the sofa bed with Izaya on top of him.

* * *

*click*

"..."

*click*

"...hm?"

*click*

"...hmm...shiz...shizu-chan?" The raven opens his eyes, vision still blurry he could only make out the yellow messy hair and something big and silvery covering the face. "Shizu?" He calls again, voice still sleepy and a hand reflexively rubbing his reddish brown eyes. "You look adorable today too..." Shizuo comments, *click*.

Once the raven's vision was fine, he quickly gapes and flails around the sofa bed, looking for clothes or anything to cover himself with, he fishes out a white shirt, Shizuo's and presses it to his chest. "Geeeez! Taking pictures of me again?" He complains. To Shizuo's amusement, the raven looked more adorable now, slightly blushing puffed cheeks, half hearted glaring and a pout, an over sized white shirt covering his chest but not his lovable shoulders and slim neck now marked with hickeys... *click*

"I said stop!" Izaya yells, throwing a nearby book at the blond. Shizuo swings away, camera still pasted to his face *click* Izaya finally stands up and reaches for the blond. The blond complies, unsuccessfully hiding his grin. "Geez! Go, go clean something, I forgot I have work I need to do!" He orders pushing the blond out the door, who lets him, holding his laughter. "And take these too!" The raven bends over *click* "Shizuuuuu!" Grabbing the pile of clothes he pushes them onto the blond and continues pushing until Shizuo was out the door. Izaya was about to close the door when Shizuo halted it. "Wait!" He orders.

"What?"

"...you say you're going to work?"

"Yes... so please leave!"

"If you're planning to work like that, then please let me stay inside and watch"

Izaya gets confused for a sec before looking down; he forgot he was completely naked. He slams the door close.

* * *

As soon as Celty got home, she notices that Shinra wasn't around and immediately texted him asking where he went. It's been a couple of hours and Shinra still hasn't come home and hasn't replied. Celty grows worried and goes out to search for him, as she stops her bike due to traffic she overhears a news report coming from a television store near the stoplight. [...at a dark alley today, a man was found unconscious and wounded the man is now held safely in the hospital, his name, Kishitani Shinra, if you know this ma...] Celty didn't finish watching and headed for the hospital on full speed.

* * *

Author: oh yay, making chapter three... instead of studying... ehem, thank you very much foe reading all the way here and everything... also, hhmmm... my reviews are six, the follows are six and the faves are six... this is all your fault.

Alex: I'm not a demon I'm a... read the title

Author: I still blame you... oh, btw I might make a oneshot of that panty incident... who knows, please review!

Alex: you still haven't learned how to paste a link here have you? Pls tell her, she is an idiot!


	4. Chapter 4

Dullahan's Groom

Ch 4

* * *

"Celty!" The blond calls, his hair even messier than normal from rushing all the way to the hospital, Celty stands up in shock, she didn't inform the couple about Shinra. "How is he?" Shizuo asked panting and resting his hands on Celty's shoulders. Celty quickly types a reply, instead of telling him about Shinra, she makes Shizuo read the screen. [How did you find out? Did you see it on TV?] Shizuo, regains his breathing and answers calmly releasing Celty and standing straight "Izaya told me... he wanted to come too but he rather quickly find out how it happened, he told me to call him once I get here"

[I see, I'll have to thank Izaya later]

"Anyway, how is he?"

[Well... see for yourself, I guess] she opens the door, and to Shizuo's surprise... he looked normal, like nothing happened. Though he was admitted to the hospital and on a bed wearing a patient gown, the brunette raises his arms in a playful way and smiles. "Shizuo! You came to visit me? Is Izaya with you? I want him to give me a cheek to cheek rub! Where is he?" The giddy doctor greets, they had nothing to worry about, which was why Celty didn't bother to tell the couple. "You freakin-" Shizuo snaps, approaching the doctor and holding him up with his collar. "Awww! Where you that worried about me? GAHHH!" the brunette tried to tease, getting thrown down the hospital bed, weakly, for Shizuo. "Tch, waste of time, Izaya looked freakin worried about you... adding stress for him, tch" the blond grunts, flipping his phone open and calling his lover of the doctor's condition. "Hmph, I stress about you two all the time, it's only fair!" Shinra shrugs and crosses his arms attempting a comical pout as he makes his bottom lip bigger. "Yeah, yeah, we thought you were wounded but you're completely fine!" the blond states now dialing his raven's number. "Oh but I am wounded! See?" and so the doctor puts up his hand, revealing the bandaged pinky that Shizuo gave him. Shizuo's eyebrow twitched of annoyance, sighing and leaving the room as he placed the phone next to his ear, not wanting to hear the doctor any further. "I would like to remind you that it's still bruising so they considered me wounded! And that it hurts!" Shinra yells, wishing the blond still heard him even after Shizuo closed the door.

[Well, do you still not remember anything?] Celty asked. "I really can't, well, let's just leave it to Izaya!" Shinra chirps while Celty's shoulders drop of disappointment.

* * *

"Yeah, he's fine, as lively as ever" Shizuo speaks, resting his back on the wall as he held the phone. "I see... is Celty still there?" the informant on the other line asks. "Yeah, she's still here" the blond replies. "I need to talk to her, bring her home with you and though Shinra's not wounded... just tell him to stay at the hospital for now" Izaya orders. "Izaya, this isn't some serious shit that going to get you in trouble is it?"

"Hmmm... who knows" the raven whispers.

"...what? Couldn't hear that"

"Nothing! Trouble or not, it attacked Shinra so I'll still get myself involved!" He declares.

Shizuo places a hand on his forehead and massages it, sighing "Fine... I'll be home with Celty in a minute"

"Okay!"

"Love you"

"...tch, too cheezy, byeeee"

"Awww but I love you"

"...hmph, same to you then" the raven finishes and flips his phone shut, smiling a bit before getting back to his computer screen. _'Soo... you're the one who Celty's been talking about'_

* * *

As promised, Shizuo arrives home with Celty and left Shinra to sulk in the hospital room. They find Izaya waiting for them in the living room, laptop at the coffee table and paper on his hands. "Welcome Home! Thanks for coming Celty, there's something I need to tell you" he greets as Shizuo gives him a peck in the forehead whispering an, I'm home while Celty sat next to the informant in the sofa. She quickly recognizes a person displayed on Izaya's laptop and harshly types on her device. "Ah, so it is him. Shizu-chan, can you make tea please?" Izaya orders, since the blond wasn't seated yet and was still hovering over the raven. He nods and heads for the kitchen, leaving the two to talk. [Izaya, that is him! And was this photo taken at our apartment?] Celty nearly shoves the device on the informant's face. "Yeah, this is a shot taken from a surveillance camera at your apartment; I'll play the video now. Watch closely, okay?" He extends his hand to reach the laptop and clicking the play button.

On the screen, fast forwarding to the part where the man in a white suit appeared, Celty notices the time was exactly the same when she left for her job. After a few seconds, they see Shinra open the door and to Celty's utter surprise, shadow much like hers comes out of the man's hands and engulfs the poor doctor. Izaya notices Celty's hand form into fist, shaking. It didn't stop there; the man in a suit then entered the apartment and closes the door with a shadow like hand. Izaya reaches for the laptop again and fast forwards, stopping when the door opened again. Celty looks at the time, the man spent 3hrs inside. They notice him step out of the apartment with a huge black bag, probably made of shadows with Shinra inside. Disappearing from the camera view, Izaya stops the video and asked "A possible acquaintance of yours, I suppose" Celty shudders quickly typing [I'm not sure, I just felt something wrong about him the first time I saw him but I never imagined he was one of my kind]

"I'm guessing Shinra doesn't remember what happened" Izaya receives a nod and sighs. "Well, it's good that he's okay. This one is obviously after you..." he pauses for a second and scans the papers in his hand. "...also, as it turns out he wasn't the one you were suppose to meet with in your jobs. He probably just took their place in order to continue seeing you, and the ones you were suppose to meet with has all mysteriously disappeared. He's definitely after you, tracking your every move... even now" Izaya continues, the last sentence making Celty flinch and stand up. [Do you know where he is?]

"No... But you could make him show up, you know"

* * *

Celty pauses for a minute, if that man was watching her every move... then... Celty rushes out passing Shizuo on the way, who just finished making tea. "Celty?" He tries, ignored. The blond sees Izaya putting on his jacket and rushing out as well. "Oi! Wait!" Shizuo yells, placing the tea on the table and running after the two. He quickly catches up with Izaya who took another path to track Celty to where she was going. She finally stops at an abandoned part of the town, getting off her bike and screaming in herself for the man to come out, she thought this was a safe place to talk.

_'Where are you? Show yourself! If you're after me then there was no need to harm a human! I don't know remember anything of my past! As you can sense my head was taken from me! Who are you? Why are you after me now? Did I use to know you?'_ She screamed her thoughts inside, hoping to reach the other Dullahan, hoping that he understood her situation.

Izaya stalked her from a high building with Shizuo behind him; Izaya places a finger on his lips to keep him quiet and explained what he told her. After a few minutes and nothing happening, Celty leans on her bike, discouraged. Noticing this, Izaya finally stands up and heads to where Celty was, followed by his lover.

"...maybe we shouldn't have followed you" Izaya states, taking the Dullahan by surprise. [You followed me?] She shoves the screen at their faces with a bit of annoyance. "I was worried" Shizuo says while Izaya smiled. "I was curious" the raven adds. [That's not good! You two could get involved! He is one of my kind, though I don't remember anything but please leave this matter to me!]

"That won't work! You've helped me lots, I should return the favor!" The raven chirps.

"You're a friend soo..." the blond awkwardly says scratching the back of his head.

Celty stares at the two as her shoulders drop, looks like they had no intention of leaving. She types [fine, but if it gets dangerous you two have to run]

"What beautiful friendship you've acquired my dear!"

* * *

Author: and he finally shows himself... thanks for reading all the way here~ I don't own anyone except the last guy...

Alex: Must you finish the chapter in such a way? I finally made an appearance!

Author: Yes... yes I must

Alex: fc05(insert period here)deviantart(insert period here)net/fs71/i/2012/195/b/b/dullahan_(insert underscore here)s_groom_by_katsura18-d576e2p(insert period here)jpg


	5. Chapter 5

Dullahan's Groom

* * *

Ch 5

"What beautiful friendship you've acquired my dear!" The group hears, they look around in search of the owner, Celty unable to sense or see anyone while Shizuo had guarded the informant's front. Having no luck in finding anything Celty notices Izaya, staring above. There was a silhouette of a man where he and Shizuo was at earlier, on the rooftop of a nearby building. Celty quickly gets on her bike to approach the man. Taken by surprise when he felt the bike heavy, Izaya had also hopped on. Looking at the raven's serious face, Celty pauses to think twice but eventually starts her bike and drives toward the building, getting harshly stopped since Shizuo had grabbed the end of the bike. "Dammit! Leaving me again!" With a scowl he hops on as well, holding Izaya in a tight hug. Izaya stops a giggle, snorting through his nose, unnoticed as Celty drove off in full speed.

_'Oh dear, they didn't need to approach me though... I suppose it is the bride that comes near it's groom during a wedding, guess I'll just wait here'_ the male Dullahan thought, pulling out a napkin from his pocket and wiping his hands. He involuntary touched the fence of the rooftop to lean and see his bride closer. As Celty drove across the alleys, directed by Izaya who knew a shortcut the male Dullahan hummed a song, a wedding song. He lifted his hands acting as a conductor as the bike crossed a puddle and water splattered on the wall due to the wheel's speed. The man in a white suit nearly danced, an invisible woman as her partner as he twirled around while the three were rushing through the stairs, their footsteps echoing loudly.

The door makes a loud sound as it hit the wall, harshly opened by Celty. She spots the man in a suit, his back turned on her, hands lifted in the air. "Ahhhh~ you've arrived!" The man sings, turning to face the Dullahan. Izaya and Shizuo appeared behind her and the man's grin gets wider, sinister to Celty's eyes. "Ah, you must be my bride's friends. The monstrous human..." he gives Shizuo a glare, still smiling "...and the Informant" switches to Izaya and gives him a death look. Shizuo reflexively guards the raven and Izaya glares back, reflecting the smile. The suited man stands straight, looking at Izaya he speaks "Aren't you afraid of knowing too much, even if it's only a little bit?" He snickers. "Not at all..." Izaya replies, still smiling. "I'll tell you now then... you know too much, human"

* * *

"Soooo Boring, how could they just leave me here..." Shinra complained, trying to grab the nurse's attention who was urging to leave the room already if only the sheets can replace themselves on their own. "Heeeey... how long do I have to stay here? I'm barely injured you know!" A vein pops on the nurse's forehead. "Well, dear patient, I would like you to know that your friend already paid for your stay and demanded strict custody for you... for two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Shinra couldn't believe it, it was nothing serious at all but for either Celty or Izaya, most likely, to go and lock him up at the hospital was too much, some serious stuff must be happening. Hearing the door close as the nurse left, he cringes and scratches his head harshly, making his brown hair point at different directions. _'Why can't I remember anything?_' He curses inside, staring at the hospital window he notices a thin line falling in the distance, then another, it was starting to rain. _'They should be fine_'

* * *

Celty nearly drops her device as she typed rushed and harshly, doubting that the other Dullahan could read her thoughts. Worried by the sight of his friend's shaking fingers, Izaya takes a step forward, holding Shizuo by the shoulder to move him away a bit from shielding the informant, to his dismay though the blond didn't move. "Ah, that's the horrid device that filthy human had given to you... how pitiful, to think a woman such as yourself could only communicate with just that..." he raises his hand up, a sphere of black shadow forming at the base of his hand. Celty still fiddling with her device, approaches the man, being patient he waits for her to stand in front of him. Shoving the screen at his face the Dullahan smirks, to think she thought that he would even bother reading. With one swift moment he pierces the device with his shadow, startling Celty, dropping the device. As it fell to the ground, he crushes it with a strong stomp. "Oi!" Shizuo screams from behind, Celty reflexively grabbing hold of the man by his collar, fisting the cloth with anger. The man smirks at the action.

"Alex!" Izaya screams. The Dullahan's smirk turns to a frown turning his gaze to the informant with dead eyes ready to kill. "...that's your name, isn't it?" Izaya continues, unfazed by the stare. "As I've said, you know too much human..." and with that one word, a shadow was behind the informant.

The shadow formed into a silhouette of a human body, about to slash Izaya's back, before contact, Shizuo grabs the raven's shirt and pulls him forward, only getting a scratch at his back, the shadow was able to touch him. It was just starting though, as the number of dark clouds darkened the scenery the number of shadow figures appeared to attack the two. Izaya brings out his knife, swiftly slicing one of the shadow moldings near him, to his dismay it had no effect, the shadow continued to form. "Tch..." he cursed as he tried again. The man snorted, enjoying the view of the two humans back to back already as they helplessly backed away from the shadows, Celty lets go of the man and forms her scythe, wanting to help. _'No! No! Stop this!'_ She screamed inside, the man's smirk widened unnoticed by the Dullahan as she rushed to help the two. "How pitiful indeed..." he whispers, opening the palm of his hand in the air as he felt raindrops starting to pour.

"Haha..." Alex hears a whispered laugh, he looks at the informant curious, and Izaya turns his head slowly to look at him as well a smile pasted on his face, making the male Dullahan's smile disappear. "Shizu-chan, I think you could you that" he states. "...roger" Shizuo complies, taking a pair of gloves from his pocket and putting them on, and as the rain got heavier the one-sided fight begun.

One-sided... Shizuo went berserk like he did in the Slasher incident, he was able to make all the shadows disappear, punching and throwing and doing everything he can think of for them to not reach the informant. Celty was struck; it didn't seem that he needed help at all. Izaya stood in the middle unmoving as he smirked at the male Dullahan while his lover blocked every blow directed at him. "Alex, a male Dullahan. You came here through ocean much like Celty. Quickly searching for her and finding out about her job, you followed her every movement including the people she knew. Why it took you some time to finally attack and let Celty found out about you, I wouldn't specifically know, probably thinking you wanted to observe more or you were looking for something..." Izaya takes one step forward, Celty grips her scythe, as much she wanted to know more details it was still dangerous for Izaya to taunt the man, Alex.

Her hands continued to shake as she cursed on her lost memories. "…did you find it?" Izaya asked. "Such a troublesome human…" Alex comments, taking a step backward he swiftly moves to his left, dodging the door headed for him. He looks around to see that the shadows he made has all disappeared, Shizuo with only a few scratches. He sighs as he turns his gaze to Celty who was gripping her scythe. "No… I wasn't able to find it… that current lover of yours seem to have limited amount of information… but thanks to him I was able to find out how much of a good informant his friend is… I can see it isn't lies…" He states, bringing a hand up his hair to see how wet he has become thanks to the rain. Celty wanted to speak, she wanted to ask, and she had many questions for the man but to her dismay… "…I acknowledge your sources, informant… forgive me my dear, but it seems…" he tries to approach the Dullahan, who reflexively held her scythe in defense in front of her. "…it really was too early to meet you~" he finishes before a blanket of shadow covered his entire body and disappeared.

* * *

Author:….Thank you so much for reading all the w-  
Alex: -ay here~ please review~ blah blah sorry for mistakes blah blah it's her- *shot*  
Author:…  
Alex: fc00(insert period here)deviantart(insert period here)net/fs71/i/2012/217/f/f/dg_ch5_by_katsura18-d59z9t8(insert period here)jpg  
Will you be doing this every chapter?  
Author: Yeah, it isn't much anyway~


	6. Chapter 6

Dullahan's Groom

* * *

Ch 6

"Aaachooo!" the raven sneezed the moment he was able to step foot inside the apartment. The three were all completely wet thanks to the heavy rain; Izaya wrapped his arms around himself shivering. "Time for a shower, you too Celty..." Shizuo stated as he covered Izaya's hair with a towel and rubbing lightly. *sniff* "I still have some stuff to tell you Celty, can you stay over for the night?" He asked, peeping under the towel to see if her helmet would shake or nod. "...Shinra will be fine, I think his main interest is you" he adds easing her worries, she returned a nod. "Okay, we'll talk after we've all showered" the raven states, he'd have to get his laptop or cell phone ready for Celty to be able to 'talk'. "I'll bring you some clothes later, we'll shower in our bedroom's bathroom you can use the one here…" Shizuo says, pointing the door to the main bathroom, Celty nods and enters. "She's definitely not okay" Shizuo comments. "Who would be after that? Can't be helped, let's go" Izaya replies, taking hold of the blond's hand and pulling him toward the bedroom. Entering the bedroom, Izaya headed straight to the bathroom while Shizuo opened the closet to look for clothes for Celty. "I'll just give this to Celty" Shizuo said, hearing the shower turned on. He leaves the bedroom, not closing the door.

_'You know too much, human'_ Izaya remembers the line, shivering as his naked body went under the shower. _'I suppose, I won't be able to keep my promise to Shinra anymore... I guess I should at least make it that he reveals it to her... but that would mean... No. I'll be fine.'_ "Izaya?" The blond called, entering the shower. "Oh, you have scratches all over" the raven comments looking at his lover's body. "It's just scratches, nothing serious..." he replies, as he touched one of the injuries at his chest. "How was Celty?" The raven asked, making room for his lover to get under the shower as well. "A little frightened, I guess" was the blond's reply, wrapping his arms around Izaya. "So you peeked?"

"No I didn't! She suddenly opened the shower door when I opened the door and pointed her scythe at me! When she noticed it was me, she closed it quickly... I think she wanted to apologize..." Shizuo explained making the raven chuckle, imagining the scene. "Aww, so does Shizu-chan now think a woman's body is bet-" Izaya stops the tease, flinching at the grip his chest was receiving from the blond. "Ahh~!" he complains, arching his back. "Quit it, I want an explanation for earlier" the larger male ordered, squeezing a bit tighter making the informant blush and grip his captor's wrist. "Ugh, okay! I'll explain everything later! Let go!" Izaya squirmed. "Oh, can you watch over Celty tomorrow?" Izaya asked.

"Sure, we'll just probably end up visiting Shinra at the hospital anyway..." was the blond's reply, finally easing his grip of the raven's chest. "Be sure to follow her wherever she goes okay, she might look for him after the visit"

"What about you?"

"Me?" Izaya innocently asked with a high pitched voice.

"Tch, where are you going? You better tell me!" the blond warns getting ready to attack Izaya's chest again, hovering his wiggling fingers. "Ah! Geez... Shizu-chan, I'll be visiting Shinra too and... Looking for more information on that Dullahan! I'll be fine!" Izaya defends, grabbing the man's wrist again, pushing it away with all his might. _'I'll be fine... right?'_

* * *

"Ah! Sorry Celty, did we make you wait long?" Izaya asked, seeing Celty already finished with her shower and sitting at the couch. She raises her hands and waves it, implying a no, she had her helmet removed now, black smoke coming out of her neck. "Here..." Shizuo hands her his cell phone for temporary use. She types a thank you directing it to the both of them. Izaya sat next to Celty while Shizuo settled for the chair. "Now then... where do-" the informant stops, interrupted as Celty began to type. Izaya leans to see the screen as she typed.

[How did you already know about him?]

"...well, you already know that he replaced your original clients these past few days, right? I've told you they've disappeared; of course I tried to find them. No luck though, should've known something supernatural was going on..." he stated, crossing his legs he continued to explain. "...first thing I found about him was that he stalked you, second was his name. An innocent bystander heard it when he approached one of your clients, appears that he's quite the gentleman to introduce himself before he killed someone, you were right about him having an elegant aura. Realizing he wasn't from around here, I snooped around for where he very first appeared. Looking at all the possible entrances he could use to come to Ikebukuro I tracked that he came here by sea, through a carrier ship from London."

[You said earlier that he was looking for something, do you know what it is?]

Izaya smirked at the question, there was no avoiding it. "Your head..."

Celty flinched, after a pause she continued to type.

[Why?]

"Cause... he probably wants you to remember him... he clearly has an obsession for you, stalking and calling you his 'dear' you're obviously someone very important to him in the past" Izaya explained. The three remained silent for a while, Celty was unsure of what to reply while the two waited for her reaction. She finally exhales, her shoulders relaxing as a big blob of smoke came out of her neck and dissolved, the two guessed it was a form of sigh.

[What's more important for me is what I have now! I can understand his feelings but I won't forgive him for harming any of you!] She typed proudly earning a soft chuckle from the two. "Well... for now I suppose we're safe, time for dinner." Izaya stood, heading for the kitchen. [I'll help too!] Celty followed, Shizuo was right behind them wanting to help.

* * *

"Finally! I can't believe you guys are planning on keeping me here for two weeks! What're you planning? Or is it that... the two of you are having an affair with my Cel- Guhuwahh" Shinra coughed, Celty had punched her stomach her fist right next to Shizuo's who stopped mere centimeters from contact thinking one was enough. "Well, something like that!" Izaya teased smirking as both Celty and Shizuo flinched at the statement. "Aha, I knew- kuwah" the poor doctor turned patient clutched his stomach, shaking in pain. Celty, the reason for the pain suddenly panicked a little and tried to ease the doctor by patting his back. "And I'm healed! Now, please get me out of here!" Shinra yelled, staring at Izaya. "Well... I guess there is no longer a reason to confine you anymore... since I know of the attackers goal" he explained sighing as Shinra smiled happily. "Oh! As expected of the mighty informant!" Shinra clapped.

"Don't get too excited... you're still staying here for tonight, you'll be out by tomorrow" Shizuo announced, lessening at width of Shinra's smile. "Geez... Why not today? Hospital food really sucks you know" he complained. "Then... how about we buy you something?" The raven recommended. "Oh! Really!" Shinra's eyes glimmered at the suggestion. With that, Shizuo and Celty were ordered to buy lunch leaving Izaya and Shinra in the hospital room.

* * *

"Now then from the way you forced those two to go, I guess you have something to tell me!" Shinra observed standing up from the bed and opening the window to see the two already riding the bike. "Yes..." Izaya confirmed.

"I'm sorry, Shinra. Looks like I won't be able to keep my promise anymore..."

"..."

"He's after her head; I can predict that somehow... she'll have her head back soon…"

Izaya paused seeing no reaction from his friend.

"...but Shinra, I want you to be the one to tell her where it is"

"...Izaya I don't even know where-"

"I'll tell you, that other guy thinks you're already useless, he won't come after you, but if by chance he... takes me..."

"Izaya..."

"It's just a precaution; I want you to be the one to give her head back... before he takes it…"

"I don't like where you're going with this, not just about me giving back her head. Are you saying that something might happen to you or…?"

Shinra stopped the question as Izaya placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just a precaution~ she already knew that you were scared to lose her once she got her head back right? And… there's a chance she'll forget about us, I'm giving you a chance here… to say sorry and possibly a goodb-"

"…I understand" Shinra replied.

* * *

Author: Thank you very much for reading all the way here~!  
Alex: And bothering to read here~!  
Author: Reviews are loved, welcomed and makes me smile~!  
Alex: fc08(insert period here)deviantart(insert period here)net/fs71/i/2012/219/3/4/dg_by_katsura18-d5a4gk8(insert period here)jpg  
Author: I dare you all to read the next chapter~!  
Alex: Preview?  
Author: Hmmm, tempting but no. They probably know the main event anyway if they read shape shifter~ if not, go read it please~!


	7. Chapter 7

Dullahan's Groom

* * *

Ch 7

Waving goodbye to his visitors through the window, he hoped that they wouldn't notice the sullen expression he had when they left. He notices Izaya reflect the expression to him and smiles, adding more speed to his waving hand. Izaya gets called by Shizuo, probably questioning whether something was wrong, Izaya shook his head at the blond and reaches for his lover's hand. They walked holding hands toward Celty and the bike. Shinra sighted, Shizuo would protect him. He sat back to his hospital bed, and opened the palm of his hand. A piece of folded paper was inside. What was written inside it was the location of his beloved's head; Izaya gave it to him and said to burn it right after reading. Shinra gripped the piece of paper, crumpling it some more. Uneasy about what he needed to do in the future he placed the paper in his pocket and lay down the hospital bed. _'She might forget about us once her memory comes_ _back'_ Shinra remembered what the informant said. He rested the back of his hand on his forehead and sighted. "What do I do...?"

* * *

"What did you guys talk about when we left?" Shizuo asked, eyeing the informant. "Eh? I just explained him what was happening, that's all" Izaya explained making sure he was convincing Shizuo. "Anyway, I best be on my way!" he waved at the two before disappearing in the crowd. [Is he planning something?] Celty asked she was still using Shizuo's phone. "Probably, I can tell it's for your sake... but there's still something he hasn't told us" the blond explained entering a cell phone shop. [How can you tell?] Celty asked following the tall male. "He's actually gotten pretty easy for me to read, it's a surprisingly nice feeling" he revealed. "Come on, let's replace that phone of yours" he invited the Dullahan to view the displayed gadgets. As Celty went through the displays she continued to step to the left to see more, not noticing another person that she bumped into. She typed quickly [sorry, are you alright] she asked, her shoulders relaxed when she saw the other's face. [Anri-chan!]

"It's really nice to see you again Celty-san and Heiwajima-san" the glasses girl bowed politely. "Umm... could it be that Izaya is also here with you?" She asked, looking around. [No, he was with us earlier but left us for something] the Dullahan explained. "I see..." her gaze was distant, remembering something. Shizuo notices the behavior but kept quiet. "Buying a new phone?" Anri asked forming a conversation. [Yes, mine got broken; can you help me choose one? You're looking for one as well, right?]

"Ah... yes, mine... got broken too" the high school girl lied.

* * *

"So they're dead?" An old man spoke, puffing gray smoke from his mouth as he took out his cigarette and dropped it to the ground, grinding its tip in the concrete. "Yes... I'm not sure of the bodies but a Dullahan is known to take souls" Izaya explained, leaning on the alleyway wall. "I see... another Dullahan you say..." the man scoffs. Izaya sighs "That's all I know for now, it's your choice to believe me or not Shiki-san. So if you please..." Izaya stood up straight and faced his boss, holding his palm up and open, waiting for his boss to give him what he wanted. "Fine, fine... here you are... specially made for yours truly" Shiki gave in, taking something from the inner pocket of his coat and placing it on Izaya's hand. "Pleasure working with you!" Izaya waved the object around getting comfortable with it in his grip. "Izaya... do you need backup?" Shiki asked as he watched the raven trust the blade around the air. "Already have some" he commented, right, with this his plan should be fine.

Izaya pocketed the new knife and waved goodbye to his boss, skipping his way out the alley. "Should we follow the little kitty?" Akayabashi asked, pushing up his sunglasses as he stepped out the black yakuza car. "No... You just want to meet that busty brat again" the yakuza commented, walking towards the vehicle. Akayabashi moves out of the way to let Shiki enter the backseat when Akayabashi was about to enter though he gets a cigarette stick shoved to his face. "Light it" Shiki ordered. The larger man chuckled, a bit shocked and stood up straight, grabbing his lighter from his pocket his eyes widen when he heard the car door close. The engine starts and drives off without him. "Ah... geez... you could have just said so... you ordered one of those thingies too after all, it'd be a shame to not use it" he snickered, gripping the object next to his lighter inside his pocket.

* * *

"Umm... Celty-san, I was wondering..." Anri fidgeted, shying her eyes from the older female, much older female. "...since we're already together after all, could you accompany me somewhere?" She asked, more straight forwardly. [Sure! Where to?] Celty typed into her new device, same model as before. "But..." Anri added, glancing over the blond behind them. "...jus-just-" she tried, getting the hint, Shizuo interrupts. "Fine, I want to go look for Izaya anyway" he waved half heartedly and left the two. [Where are we going?] Celty asked, Anri smiled and held the Dullahan's hand "it's a surprise!" She said excitedly and pulled Celty away. [Anri-chan? We can take the bike] Celty walked faster, getting beside the high school girl to let Anri see the screen. "Oh, right… I forgot" she explained walking slower. [It's okay, wait here while I grab my bike] Celty ordered. Leaving Anri to fetch her bike, Anri opened her phone and reread the text message. '_This is for Celty-san'_

* * *

"Mikado-kun!" Izaya called, approaching Mikado who was standing on the bridge, uncared for by the cars that went pass under him. "Izaya-san... Anri's already bringing Celty to the place, will that be alright?" the gang leader asked. "Yes! Perfect... now then, let the fireworks begin~" Izaya sang, looking under the bridge. "Fireworks in daytime? How weird..."

The two secretly watched as the number of people increased in opposite sidewalks, glaring at each other and bringing out what seems to be home made weapons. "Uwoahh, scary~" Izaya teased. "This is a really weird plan to fix a multiple group war, isn't it?" Mikado commented.

"They're all sissy groups... It's fine"

"To think it started because some of their group mates went missing these past few days, they ended up blaming each other"

"Yeah..."

When the traffic light finally turned red, signaling the civilians to pass through the road, the war began. The men and some women rushed toward each other, no one seemed to even have the idea who they were attacking anymore now. "You're really amazing Mikado-kun..." Izaya praised. "Well, some of them are dollars... but I don't want them to continue being one anymore..."

"How cruel, okay... now that they're nearly squished in one huge circle, release the glitter!" Izaya orders, Mikado smiled and got a medium sized plastic from his bag and let its contents fall and attached itself on the group members, not noticing it. "See? Fireworks!"

"Golden glitter..."

They watched as the glitter fall and stick on almost all of the fighting people. "Now then... if you would be so kind…" Izaya invited Mikado who brought out his phone. Almost all of the group members cell phone rung, they all get shock at first, some confused but get angry again. They all seem to have agreed on something and dispersed into their individual groups with angered faces. "Good work... You've now contributed to Celty's safety!" Izaya said, waved and headed to his next destination. Mikado remained on the bridge and watched the informant's back disappear; once it disappeared he had the urge to call back the informant... _'Huh? What is this... uneasy feeling...?'_

* * *

[Anri-chan, Isn't this place…] Celty typed showing it to Anri. "Yes, this is it" She replied. Celty paused for a minute to think while Anri wished the others would come sooner. [Anri-chan you don't need to hide anything from me!] Celty typed, before Anri can ask what she meant Celty continued. [Are there some gangs after you?] Anri blushed and panicked a bit at the question, of all reasons the Dullahan had to think of something that would end up getting worst if she didn't explain already. [You can tell me Anri! If there's anyone after you! We'll settle it!] Celty continued to type her worries and suggestions to help while Anri battles on explaining the plan to her or not. It was normal to think Anri to get involved in that especially after bringing the black rider to a place like this… an abandoned warehouse.

* * *

Author: No classes tomorrow again~ probably going to update tomorrow morning or afternoon again~ look forward to it please~ and find out Izaya's plan~  
Alex: When do I appear again~?  
Author: fc01(insert period here)deviantart(insert period here)net/fs70/f/2012/220/e/0/dg_by_katsura18-d5a9ojv(insert period here)jpg


	8. Chapter 8

Dullahan's Groom

* * *

Ch 8

"What are they doing? Coming to a place like this..." Shizuo peeked, he was now hiding at the warehouse's entrance, and luckily the two girls didn't bother to close the huge door. Reminding himself of what Izaya ordered he stalked the two making sure he wasn't noticed at all. He watched as Celty continued to type and to show Anri her device while Anri stuttered and blushed, obviously troubled of what to say. Shizuo sighs it didn't look like they were getting anywhere, his attention was taken when he heard the sound of a car closing on where he was. Quickly looking for a place to hide and settles for the other side of the ware house. Making sure he isn't seen he pokes his head out slowly to see who was coming. It was a van, a very familiar van. He frowns, thinking this was all part of his lover's plan, why Izaya couldn't tell him about it bothered him. He watched as Kadota got out of the van followed by Erika and Walker. Togusa drove off, saying something about hiding the van. Noticing the arrival, Celty and Anri came out of the warehouse and greeted them. A bit harsh by Celty, Shizuo could only wonder why. He sighed again and leaned his back on the wall, letting his back slide down until he was in a sitting position and massaged the edges of his forehead. _'Izaya... what the hell is this?'_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kadota replied and Celty eventually calmed down. She just suspected that they were the group that made Anri go to such a suspicious place. Anri, looking more relieved with their arrival spoke "it's not really what you think Celty-san, I'm not being threatened or anything." Celty's shoulders relaxed, typing in more ease. [Then, why come to such a shady place?] She asked. "That is... we should head back inside" Anri said, stepping back to motion Celty to enter first. Celty goes inside, not seeing the nod that Anri and Kadota exchanged.

_'What? They know about the plan? Wait, does that mean they know I'm hiding here... no, Anri didn't want me to come with them...'_ the blond scratched the back of his head, grabbing his cell phone from his pocket and flipping it open he urged to call the informant, staring at the numbers. Hovering his thumb over the call button he reflexively flips his phone shut when he heard a number of footsteps coming near.

[Then wh-] Celty begun to type stopping when she turned around to face Anri. It became very dark when Anri closed the doors having only a line of small windows on the very top of the warehouse but she could see the glint of her glasses as well as the blade coming out of her hand. "I'm sorry about this Celty-san but knowing that Saika was able to separate you and your head I suppose it can do more than that." Her voice was cold and serious, pointing the blade at the Dullahan. Anri steps forward while Celty remained still in her position. She typed [what do you mean?] she tried maybe the poor girl had a reason or was she being possessed by Saika, no... Then why?

* * *

"Oh, you're Kadota Kyouhei!" A man commented. "Yeah, one of our gang member disappeared all of a sudden too" Kadota lied. "I see... there are only three of you" he observed, getting serious he looks at the closed door of the warehouse "let's go."

_'Where did this group come for? Picking a fight? A gang war? And why are they all sparkling?'_ Shizuo wondered. He watched as they opened the door and rushed in like madmen, screaming to attack whoever was inside. _'Shit' the_ blond cursed standing up quickly from where he hid he rushed toward the entranced and there he was... that Alex guy.

He saw Celty guided by Kadota, she looked... kind of weakened. Walker and Erika approached her commenting on how it actually worked and how amazing Izaya was. The blond was unable to understand before he saw who was in the middle of the crowd, getting ambushed and beaten to a pulp. The male Dullahan, his white suit already ripped and dirtied, trying his best to cover his mouth, _why? Why was he so weak? Aren't all of his attackers all humans? Why was he even there in the first place, did Celty call out to him again? What other reason was there for him to appear?_ Shizuo was puzzled, flinching when he felt hands around his waist and a face bury itself on his back. "Sorry... I wasn't fully confident with this plan, so I didn't tell you" he heard the voice, easing his worry he pulled one hand to make the raven face him. "What is all-" Shizuo tried to ask, interrupted. "It's attack the creepy Dullahan stalker, ehe! I wasn't sure of it completely but seeing how weak he became... guess it's true..." Izaya eyed the Dullahan still getting beaten up and cursed by the group for revenge. "...that their weakness is gold" Shizuo remembers the glitter... _that was why..._ "Good thing he preferred to follow Celty though! He had no idea of my plan, thinking Celty was in actual danger of the demon sword and appearing to rescue her!" Izaya revealed Anri's purpose. Shizuo felt relieved now, _so that was it._

_'Human... curses... looking down on me... thinking they could kill me through simple attacks... just let them...'_ the Dullahan thought getting a glimpse of the informant even through the number of people surrounding him thinking of how he'll end their lives with one movement as the shadow below the group continued to grow... _'haha... sure... have fun... in a few minutes the whole warehouse would fall to darkness and all your horrid souls will be mine... haha...'_ thinking he was going to win the moment the shadow reached the informant and the monster who were at the entrance he smirked, even though the group continued their assault. His counter though had to be released earlier as he saw a peculiar blade. Anri had jumped up above him and aiming to slice him anywhere she could reach, knowing the sword wasn't normal. In less than a second the group of humans covered in glitter had their feet trapped, finally noticing the shadow below them. They all panic when it started to pull them down, screaming for help. Anri noticed this and uses an innocent member as leverage for her to step down a part of the floor that wasn't covered in shadow. Kadota and the others with Celty were at the edge so it wasn't able to reach them while Shizuo and Izaya were also safe being near the entrance. They all get ready to be attacked as the members of the assault begged to be saved.

All together, they were covered in shadows and disappeared down to the black floor, leaving the Dullahan standing at the center. Alex, with a death glare... "...I've warned you, informant" he looked at Izaya. Shizuo covered the raven's front but without warning was send flying to the wall as a shadow lifted him up and threw him away. "Shizuo!" Izaya screamed. Anri gripped her sword and attacked, a number of veins like shadows appear from the black floor and rushed toward her. Acting quickly she sliced them all away with her sword; getting continuous attacks she was unable to get even close the target. Celty regained her strength slowly when the gold disappeared and formed her scythe, noticing the Dullahan's nearing attack, Alex forms the human shaped shadows to distract Celty, Kadota and co. had no power to fight against it so Celty ended up having to protect them instead of attacking Alex. Noticing that he was the Dullahan's target, Izaya was about to bring out his blade before..."too slow" he heard behind him. Izaya's eyes widen and as if slow motion the people in the warehouse watched, they could only watch as a dark scythe sliced through the informant. No damage was done to the body but a blue smoke was pulled away from it... Izaya's soul. "Izaya!" they all screamed as Izaya's body fell to the ground.

*BANG* a sound of a bullet echoed as smoke came out of the guns barrel. Hissing at the pain, the Dullahan takes the soul and curses at the shooter before disappearing. As he left the shadows disappeared. Celty fell to her knees while the others were too shocked to move, until they hear a scream.

"IZAYA" he yelled, he saw it clearly. Too clearly... the fear and shock in Izaya's eyes the dark glare the Dullahan gave the informants back. His eyes wide in shock and anger he staggered to get up, kneeled down the raven's body... turned him over... and saw the closed eyes, the not moving chest and the limp hand he gripped. "No.. no..." the blond whimpered. "Izaya... Izaya..." he tried to call, nothing. Kadota and co watched as tears fell down the blonds eyes hugging the raven's body and as if the entire world had come crushing down on him... he screamed, cried, and cradled the body in despair.

* * *

_'Tch... Damn it!'_ Akayabashi punched the warehouse wall cursing his aim. But it looked like the gold bullets worked... but still; he flipped his phone open and dialed. Hearing the other line answer he spoke "His dead."

* * *

Author: Die

Alex:…

Author: my dear readers, view at your own risk~ it's not really much to look at though~ Thank you very much for reading all the way here~ despite being late one day aha, sorry~ I ended up doing an anime marathon instead of publishing, for that, I make up with 3 drawings~ luckily there's no classes again today~ T_T

fc06(insert period here)deviantart(insert period here)net/fs71/i/2012/221/0/7/dg_by_katsura18-d5ahq70(insert period here)jpg

fc04(insert period here)deviantart(insert period here)net/fs70/f/2012/217/9/d/dg_by_katsura18-d59z9wn(insert period here)jpg

fc09(insert period here)deviantart(insert period here)net/fs70/f/2012/200/5/5/shizaya_by_katsura18-d57sti1(insert period here)jpg


	9. Chapter 9

Dullahan's Groom

* * *

Ch 9

**"Izaya is dead"**

"IZAAAAYAAAA!"

_Eh? Shizu-chan? Did he scream my name just now? Where is he? Where... where am I? It's pitch black, I can't see anything... Where are you Shizu? I don't like it here... I can't feel anything around me. Are my arms even moving? I can't feel my body... I'm scared... Shizu?_

* * *

Kadota was the first to react, slowly walking toward the breaking blond; Kadota clenched his teeth forcing himself not to break apart as well. "Shizuo..." he starts, ignored. Kadota tries again "Shizuo... enough" he says as the blond refused to hear him and kept calling for his lover to open his eyes, to say this was all some joke and smile radiantly again. It wasn't going to happen, Shizuo flinches when he felt someone kneel behind him and embrace his back. She was shaking, blaming herself, Celty squeezed the blond tight, pleading he understood her undeserved to be forgiven apology, but she still tried. "Damn it... damn it... damn it... damn it..." a string of curses left Shizuo's mouth as he gritted his teeth. He couldn't blame Celty as much as he wanted too, the Dullahan was broken as well and Izaya wouldn't want that. His tear filled eyes finally move away from his raven's paling face and saw Anri and Erika already crying each wanting to comfort the other. Walker on the side covered his head and half of his face with his hood.

"Sorry, is it already over?" A voice at the entrance called, Togusa had finally arrived, his van left in front of the ware house. As soon as he enters, Shizuo stands up; the raven's limp body carried bridal style. Celty was still on the ground, unsure of how to face her friend. Thinking Shizuo had already calmed down; Kadota tries to speak to the blond, stopping as he saw the blond's eyes. If looks could kill then the entire ware house could be on fire right now, as his despair replaces with anger he announces "I'll kill him."

Determined on getting his hands dirty he hands Izaya's body to Kadota. Kadota takes the body, cringing as soon as he was able to get a better look on the raven's face. Turning around, Shizuo... grabbed Celty by her neck pulling her up as high as his arms reached. Celty stiffened, gripping the blond's wrist as it squeezed her neck, she wouldn't die but she still felt the pain. "Shizuo!" Kadota cries out, shocked by his friend's sudden violence. Kadota was about to place Izaya on the ground and stop Shizuo until the blond screamed. "COME OUT!" he called out. "COME OUT OR I BREAK HER NECK! YOU LOVE HER RIGHT? COME OUT HERE AND SAVE HER!" getting no response as Celty's hand begun to weaken her grip. Shizuo turns his head to Anri, who flinches in fear as she saw the look on his eyes. "Slice her..." he ordered.

"That's enough! Shizuo!" Kadota screamed this wasn't going to get them anywhere. Shizuo was about to scream back when they heard footsteps. "Right... that's quite enough Heiwajima-kun" Akayabashi finally showed himself and rested his shoulder at the door. Shizuo glared at the man, he hissed a curse and let go of Celty, who drops limply on the ground, Shizuo could care less. "Then, what do you suppose I fucking do?" Shizuo growled back, now approaching the yakuza. Before Shizuo could come any closer to harm him he states "Izaya said something like this might happen." Shizuo stops at his tracks, eyes widening... then why?

"He figured you'd react that way too..." he revealed. Shizuo was stiffened with shock, if he knew... if he just told him then he wouldn't even let the informant go anywhere near there. "...that's why he didn't tell you. And why he gave us a hint on how to possibly get him back" he finishes.

* * *

It was night time, the moon shining brightly through the glass window. Namie checks her phone, noticing its LED light flashing, alerting her of a message. She views the message, frowning at the weird instructions but complies. She phones her hospital for preparations and steps out of the office. Why ice? And so many? Are they going to preserve a body? Namie grunts as she stared at the tub filled with ice, cool light smoke coming from all over its edges. She heads over to her hospitals entrance as she waited for another of her orders to be finished. After a minute the door slides open and Shinra comes in. "I was surprised! Why did you suddenly want to see me? Another experiment? By the way, the men you sent were really scary!" he commented, Namie ignores him and informs the yakuza boss that she had done what he ordered. "Oi... at least look at me" Shinra complains.

Feeling the phone vibrate in her hand she slides it open and views the contents, her face pale at the explanation. She opens her mouth and turns to face Shinra before the sound of the sliding door took them by surprise. Their eyes widen at the site. Akayabashi was the first to step foot inside. "Where?" he asked Namie and she quickly made them follow her to a hospital room. Shinra stared... when Akayabashi passed him... revealing the blond hair behind... carrying a familiar body, completely limped. Shinra was stiffened he barely noticed as Shizuo rushed pass him and the hand that patted his shoulder as Kadota went pass as well. He was in complete shock, his hands shook. Gritting his teeth, he turns his heel and follows the group.

As soon as they entered the room, Namie checked on Izaya's body, trying to feel a pulse... nothing. She readied the body to be preserved, remembering her instructions. And ordered Shizuo to let go of the raven and place the body on the tub. Namie had a glance of Shizuo's face but didn't bother, she might reflect it. Making sure the body was now preserved she sighs and finally... "What the hell happened?" She brought her palms to her forehead and cursed, Akayabashi took the time to explain while Shizuo held the raven's hand. Shinra was just standing there, looking at the cooling body until a sudden yank of his collar pulled him back to reality. It was Celty, shoving her device at the doctor; he read [Where is my head?] Shinra's eyes widen if they still can. Biting his lips he started to shake... Giving Celty her head back meant... the tension continued to build as the seconds passed like hours. Celty was shaking as well, nearly ripping off the doctor's collar, Namie had already screamed to scold the doctor in the background. Shinra was frozen... until he heard a whimper. "

"Please..." he squeezed the cool hand. "Please... Shinra..." he cried. "I can't lose him like this... please..." Shizuo pleaded.

* * *

Author: I am by no means an expert at preserving a body so I have no idea how it works... forgive me since it's as if I just made Izaya's body some meat you'd put in the freezer... aha... I fail... *cries*

Alex: *pft*

Author: Die~ die~ *sniff* classes are back tomorrow… I'm suddenly wishing it wasn't despite complaining in my head every time it was suspended, weird~ anyway… it means… aha, stop of the daily updates aha~ also, just for fun and a little reader interaction, I'd like it if you all comment a specific scene in this chapter for me to draw, I'll add the link in the beginning of the next chapter~ so for now no drawing here~ I'll only choose one… the best one… that I think~ please review~! ^^ (and wish me luck on my practical exam~)


	10. Chapter 10

Dullahan's Groom

* * *

Ch 10

"Kuuwah, damn human" he cursed, leaning against the wall as he clutched his shoulder, the place that got shot. He rips his clothing enough to reveal the injury. The bullet didn't go all the way through thus the burning of his skin continued. Biting his lip hard he plunges his hand inside to get the stinging bullet out. Burning his fingers as well as he tried his best not to make a sound, he hurriedly pulled the damn thing out and threw it away. Glaring at the object thrown on the concrete as his injury begun to slowly close. He sighs then staring at the night sky above him as he rested his back on the wall behind him... he laughed. He laughed loud and crazy... _'Finally... finally... I shall have you back in my arms my dear Celty_' he finally stops laughing and rapidly started to breathe for air. Holding his hand up and opening his palm, he grins as a light blue fire formed on it. _'Such a silly human_'

* * *

Shinra was at a loss for words, he was scared. He didn't want lose Celty no matter what but... the way his friend begged and looking at the painful site of his friend's dead body. He clenched his fist and stared back at his lover, her hands that gripped his collar was still shaking.

"I..." Shinra stuttered, looking back and forth his lover and his friend. Feeling out of choice, he lowers his head and shakily reached inside his pocket. Slowly revealing a piece of crumpled paper, "This... Izaya... gave me this" he said, without a second thought Celty released Shinra and grabbed the piece of paper from the doctor. Opening it quickly and walking towards Namie. Shinra raised his hand to grab Celty when she turned around but missed to grab a hold of her. He was stiff, his mind blank and filled with fear, he loved her all these years, and didn't she think of that? Did she even consider the consequences of her getting her head back? He knew it was the only way to possibly bring Izaya back to life but... he was torn, his friends or his lover he wasn't ready to lose any of them. Unnoticed, Shizuo went beside the doctor and placed his hand on the stiff shoulder, Shinra felt the cold hand from gripping the corpse. Shizuo whispered a simple thank you and caught Celty's attention who was asking Namie about the location on the piece of paper. Celty, finally noticing the glum look on her lover approaches the doctor and typed. Holding the doctors hand and showing him the screen. [I won't leave you]

Shinra sadly smiles at the text; Celty brings her hand around the doctor's neck and hugs him. Pressing her helmet at Shinra's forehead gently, the two stayed in that position for a whole minute, until Celty released the brunette. Namie sighs behind them and grabbing her purse, she pulls out a set of keys and gives them to Celty, who takes them hurriedly. Turning her helmet to Anri and typing a 'come with me' Anri complied by nodding the second she finished reading the screen. Celty turned her attention to Shizuo this time, who returned to his lover's side, clutching his lover's hand. Celty showed him her device's screen and he nods he whispers a "Never leave his side" at Akabayashi and Namie and followed Celty and Anri out the door. As the door closed Shinra sat at a vacant chair in the room and covered his face with his hands. Kadota and co. approached the sullen man to comfort him while Namie ignores the co-doctor and continued to ask for more details from Akabayashi.

* * *

Reaching their destination, Shizuo and Anri got off the bike and stared at the high building, the location of Celty's head. It was at his office, apparently kept safe in a vault hidden somewhere in the informants office, to think it was actually so near. Celty parked her bike and got off as well and followed the other two. She tapped their backs and showed them her device. [Before we enter, promise me one thing] the two nodded and Celty continued to type. [No matter what happens we must save Izaya] she paused, looking at the two who seemed to already know what she typed especially the blond. [If I do end up losing my memories of you] she paused again.

[Do anything necessary to force me to help you get him back]

* * *

Shizuo was the first to enter, not bothering with the locked door and kicking it free of its hinges. Shizuo went straight for the hidden vault, who would have thought there was a secret spot of the office that Shizuo didn't know about despite coming there most of the time to see the raven. He sees the vault and looked at Celty "Open it". Celty, a bit nervous, gripped the key and approached the vault. She wanted to be the one to open it. Inserting the key in the lock, she turned it hesitantly and the sound of the vaults door opening echoed the quiet room. She reaches for the edge of the now opened vault's door and pulls it, revealing her head. Eyes closed and mouth slightly opened its swaying strands of brown hair going at every direction, inside some sort of transparent cylindrical container with unknown fluid inside. She was pretty sure it didn't need to be inside such a thing but ignores the thought. Stretching both hands to grip the container of her head she held it near her chest, placed it on the desk and opened it.

Shizuo and Anri watched as the Dullahan seemed to have been consumed by something as she stood there stiffened. The black shadow from her neck reached for her head, taking it out of the container as soon as the eyes were free of the liquid, it opened slowly. Anri readied her blade, remembering what the Dullahan had warned while Shizuo already had his gloves on. The dark shadows disappearing as Celty held the head with her own hands she placed it in her front below the chest, facing the two. And spoke...

"We're going to get Izaya's soul back"

* * *

Author: hmmm... hmmmm...

Alex: What is it?

Author: well... thank you for reading all the way here! Pls review...

Alex: that's it?

Author: ...hmmm...hiatus?  
Alex: Nooooooooo  
Author: I also apologize for there is no drawing, gomenasai…


	11. Chapter 11

Dullahan's Groom

* * *

Ch 11

Running at full speed with no direction or path that she needed to follow, she had only the light of the moon to be able to see what was in front of her. Her head safely wrapped and tied to her back she sees a sleeping village, its torches light giving away the entrances to each of the villager's homes. She rode her horse to the direction of the village and searched for the scent of death. She locates the scent at a very old looking house. Forming her scythe as she approached she halts her horse and stood the poor old man, currently feeding the pigs he owned. The old man's scream woke up the village as the Dullahan waved her scythe through the old man, taking his soul.

She notices a poor man, probably the old man's son and kills a pig inf front of him, it's thick smelly blood splashing all over the man who had sympathetically dropped to his knees at the site of the Dullahan. Before the other villager caught site of her, she maneuvered her dark horse to move fast and enter the forest. She goes back to riding her horse to nothingness in the middle of night as if nothing has happened.

Once morning came Celty woke up lying on her horse's side, which stayed up all night watching over its master. She sat up and rubbed her companion to thank it. Her shoulders drop as a sign of relief when she unwrapped her head that lay next to her. It opened its eye at the view of its beheaded body and smiled sweetly. Her hands grabbed the sides of the head's face and brought it up to her chest to look and stared at the scenery they were in. They rested in a field of colorful flowers, it was quiet and peaceful, white butterflies' literally dancing around the flowers and little squirrels and rabbits playing a game of hide and seek in the field. The Dullahan chuckled as one of the squirrels dropped its nut and had another one take it, ending up with the two chasing each other.

She sat there silently, enjoying the serene atmosphere the place had, and this was her simple Eden. Though she knew she couldn't stay for too long she made every moment of sitting there precious. Her horse's head turn and its ears straighten, ignored by its owner, it must have been a squirrel or another animal, she could tell if there were a human nearby. She had her eyes following the rabbits this time before the sound of a twig snapping in two made her switch its attention.

There, not too far away was a man that had spotted her and seemed to want to get closer. She frowns and stood up, her beheaded body carrying her head, while dark shadows formed around her, attempting to make the intruder go away out of fear. Her eyes widen when said man didn't leave instead looked at her with shinning eyes and came closer slowly. She glares at the man and yelled "do not come closer to me, human!"

Her warning ignored as the blond man came closer, slowly one step at a time, after three steps Celty's horse finally feeling a bit uneasy stands up and covers its owners front. Celty was unfazed by the sudden action, weirdly enough the other was completely unaffected too. "I deem you no harm, my lady" the man announces, intensifying the woman's glare. What a weird human, tk not be scared of her appearance and for her not to notice his presence, but she couldn't take his soul. He didn't have the smell of death and Celty was not a kind that would just take anybody's soul out of merely playing around.

She huffs and wraps her head again, securely tying it to herself, ignoring the sudden expression of surprise from the man and rode her horse. "Wait!" He screamed, uncared for as the Dullahan rode away. So much for enjoying the Eden she had just found.

The night after that, Celty once again visited the village, this time taking two souls. One of a pregnant woman and the child in her womb, the child's soul as precious and white as she took it, feasting her eyes on such a pure soul, she felt sorry for the unborn child but, unfortunately the mother had a severe sickness due to drinking too much, maybe this was better for the human, instead of being raised by such a mother, she concluded and rode away to the forest again. The next morning, she woke up in surprise as her horse was nowhere near her she stood up and held her head tightly; she heard the sound of a stream and ran toward it. To her surprise her black horse was actually getting washed by the stranger from before. She felt anger consumed her as she formed her scythe she rushed toward the man, not even being able to get a look of its attacker, and hooked the scythe at his neck. The man slowly turned his head, making sure the blade didn't move to slice his neck. He stared at her headless body and said "do it" this angered the Dullahan more and went with it, sliced the man's neck. To her surprise, no soul came out and he only smiled. "...do you... want to talk to me now?"

* * *

"Namie-chan! I heard Iza-chan was... Whoa! So it is true!" A man in a lab coat screamed and fell on his knees at the site of the information broker's dead body "no... no... my beautiful iza-chan" he mourned. Namie sighs at the pitiful scene; thank god that Shinra and the others weren't here and went out to have something to calm the doctor down. "You really hired him here..." Akabayashi stated, sited near the body's tub, Shizuo had ordered him to stay after all. "Yeah..." Namie replies. "Does Shinra know?"

"No, not yet"

"Shizuo?"

"I think Izaya told him"

"I see... so he's part of the threat to Izaya, I suppose?"

* * *

"Celty-san, are you really sure your okay?" Anri asked, grabbing hold of the others shoulder, looking down at the head. "Yes, I just... everything is coming back..." she stated, she could remember it all now very clearly, how she met Alex and why he was doing this... but for it to go this far, Celty was not having any of that, this humans had given her more and she would never ignore the fact he had hurt them so much, Alex had a reason for doing this but it wasn't enough, she planned it. How she was going to convince the other to give Izaya's soul back and how he was going to persuade him to let her stay, her thoughts stop as he notice Shizuo's look at her head. She smiles apologetically and assures him "don't worry" Shizuo nods and opens the rusty doors. Celty was able to locate her fellow Dullahan, she knew he could as well, probably already expecting their visit to his little hideout he made.

A very old building, there they saw the man who caused all this trouble and glared at him, Alex replies with a smirk and with one swift movement had the body's of the people he had engulfed by his shadow appear out of the darkness of the building, looking like zombies who were completely in his control. Anri cursed, she could've sworn some of them were attacked by saika, looks like its possessing powers where outdone by the Dullahan. She readied her sword..."these humans are all still alive by the way! And unlike with that silly demon sword of yours... if they're attacked... they will surely die. Just a little warning~" he teased, looking ever so confident with his plan.

"Damn you…" Shizuo cursed he had an animalistic death glare directed at the Dullahan, who couldn't care less.

* * *

Author: Dun dun duuuuuun…  
Alex: Cliffhanger!  
Author: nyehe~  
Alex: We're high… on soda  
Author: and chocolate~ thanks for reading all the way here~! I love how fast you guys review… which is honestly kinda creepy… aha but I love it so yeah~!


	12. Chapter 12

Dullahan's groom

* * *

Chapter 12

"Half human?"

"Yes, that's why I can keep my head attached" the charming blond explained. Getting Celty's attention and making her curious of the other's existence she let him sit next to her as they watched her horse drinking and resting in the river. They sat at a nearby rock, Celty's head held safely by her hands in her lap, its eyes intent to know more about the man next to its body while the other had the same look in his green eyes. After a second of silence to wait for Celty's reaction Alex opens his mouth to continue speaking. "My mother was a Dullahan and had a child with a normal human, I've never met her, she apparently made love with my father and disappeared, after a few months, father found me left in front of his door, she just left me there. He was sure that I was the Dullahan's child when I was able to make weird shadow figures whenever I tried to play."

He remembers hid expression turning calm as images of his father played in his mind. "We had to leave the village when he noticed I stopped aging and lived somewhere far away from people; it was nice, calm and very peaceful. I lived with him until the day he aged and died. Now, I'm just wandering around random places haha... and then I meet you" Alex turns to stare at the pure Dullahan's head. "I was really surprise! When I heard a scream from the village and saw your retreating figure go for the woods, I decided to follow you; unfortunately I lost your trail and had to continue looking for you in the morning. When I woke up, I continued walking and there you were, lying peacefully asleep on your horse, surrounded by a bed of flowers. A really beautiful sight."

Celty's face remained calm as she listened to the man's story throughout looking at the man with serious eyes. When he finished she adverts her eyes to her horse instead. Another second passed in silence as the grass rustled when a cool soft breeze crossed them. Celty finally breaks the deafening silence, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'm not your mother."

Celty turns her attention back to the man, hearing his laughter. He looks at the man as if he were crazy, clutching his stomach and laughing like a madman, he chokes and starts to cough, trying hard to calm his breathing. "Haha, I see, I see, I'm glad then! But I honestly didn't consider the thought that you were though. If you were... it'd be really always or rather, I'd say I had really taken after my dear father." He finished, breathing finally even. Celty looks at him with a confused look. "Haha, I must seem weird to you now. I apologize, but you see... I'm afraid I might have fallen for you, my dear."

* * *

'I remember, I remember everything now'

As her head remained safe inside the helmet she wore, her shadows holding it in place she marched forward the abandoned building, with her two companions, eager for revenge behind her. Gripping her scythe as she waved it around to directly slice the possessed humans and let them fall to the ground, fainted and safe, she slowly cleared her way toward the half Dullahan, his green eyes gleaming at her power. Anri and Shizuo kept the other humans occupied as they made them faint as well, Shizuo remembering to hold back while Anri used the back of her blade. It didn't appear to work, the possessed bodies would continue standing up again and again even after receiving many blows. Celty was the only one progressing, the ones she sliced, probably going back to normal, she didn't only retrieve her memories but her knowledge of using her powers to its full potential.

Just a few steps apart from her main target, Alex formed his scythe and smirked. Waving his hand to make the possessed humans advert their attacks to Anri and Shizuo and leave Celty to approach him. Celty stood there, right in front of him.

"I don't understand... you already have your head don't you? Why would a creature as magnificent as you are still side with these humans? Weren't they the one who separated you from your beloved head? Going far to hide it from you to keep you here, hosting as your friends, as your lover" Alex question. _She could have left already, taking her head and forgetting everything that had happened to her in this human infested surrounding, she could have gotten revenge as well, killing and taking all their souls for taking her head, for nearly enslaving her for the humans mere entertainment. Couldn't she see it? These humans were using her!_ Alex gritted his teeth, clenching his scythe he nearly looses it but sighs, calming his shoulders; he stared at Celty and ordered "come back with me"

The two were silent for a while, Alex waiting for her reply. Celty takes off her helmet, revealing her head, floating above her neck with the help of her shadows. She looks at the man with a calm glare and opens her mouth, "forgive me..."

With those words, Alex charges for the female Dullahan with his scythe, eager and serious to attack her. Shizuo and Anri stopped their fights and directed their attention to the sudden movement, very worried of their friend. Celty didn't move, she didn't even flinch as the scythe's sharpened edge was hovered behind her neck. She just calmly stood and glared at the other, who in return glared with the look of death at her. "I'll ask you again…" He stated, inching his scythe enough for Celty to feel the cool edge of the blade on her nape. "…come back with me" he finished, his weapon's blade making contact with the female Dullahan's skin.

Shizuo and Anri couldn't hear their conversation as the number of their attackers seemed to increase, joining the possessed humans where dark human figured shadows, luckily Anri's blade and Shizuo's gloves were able to make them disappeared, it would have ended more easily if the shadows didn't continue to mold into more. Occupied by the possessed humans, Shizuo and Anri steps back when they heard a loud bang, noticing the huge parts of the building's concrete wall coming at them. Anri was able to jump out of the way but failed to notice that the ceiling had begun to crack and fall on her, acting quickly Shizuo catches her and wraps her with his arms, covering her from serious impact. As the dust cleared, from the falling concrete, and the noises of the walls cracking subdued, Shizuo punches the roof from under it and makes a hole big enough to get himself and Anri out to see what had happened.

"You okay?" Shizuo asked as he held Anri up from under the concrete. "Yes, thank you very much" Anri politely replied, now both on their feet they were able to get look of what happened. Bits and pieces of concrete were scattered everywhere, covering the gang member's bodies under and a huge whole on the concrete wall. They get a sight of a spark, recognizing the sound that came from it as a clash of blades. They immediately ran out of the huge hole, getting outside. It was completely dark and the two couldn't see clearly what was going on.

They continued to search for the two Dullahan's, scanning their surroundings thoroughly but to no luck. "damn it" Shizuo cursed, he clenched his fist and bitted his lip, not caring for the injuries he had received when they were still inside the building. "Heiwajima-san" the school girl called out quickly, pointing at a certain spot a few feet away from where they were. It was dark so Shizuo couldn't see well, but after a few seconds of letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, he finally notices what Anri was pointing at. He stared, they stared. Eyes widening in shock, Anri's lips and knees shook, making her fall to her knees while Shizuo… angrily, hurriedly rushed to where the two Dullahans stood, face to face and stuck together… had the others scythes coming out of their backs.

* * *

"Would you please stop that?" Namie yells, annoyed at the continues movement of Shinra's feet, she was able to stop him from walking in circles, agitated but when he sat down he was shacking and kept stomping his heel on the floor. Shinra stops his feet but doesn't say a word, not even glancing at his co-doctor. Namie sighs and brings her attention back to Izaya's body, now with a bluish pale face and its edges starting to frost. She places her hand at the informant's forehead, feeling the dead cold skin against hers, quickly retreating her hand when she notices her eyes fog, bring her hand back to wipe her eyes. "Izaya..."

* * *

Author: I apologize for any grammar, spelling, mis-used words, mistakes… characters are not mine except alex~

Alex: apologize for late update and that the chapter sucks~

Author: yes…. But the reason for updating this is cause… I wont be able to update for… I'm not sure, it could reach a month or two~ I am very sorry~ thanks for the continued support of reading down to here~! Reviews, follows and faves are loved~ until the next chapter then~ ^^


	13. Chapter 13

The Dullahan's Groom

Ch13

* * *

"CELTY!" Alex screamed, charging his scythe at the other dullahan. Celty dodges the attack and charges the same time Alex got back on his feet. They're scythe's clashing echoing. Celty jumps back, her back against the concrete wall. "I want to be with you! I'm the only one that will understand you! If I must, I will take you by force!" the blond yelled, speeding up toward the female dullahan. Celty readies for the attack and jumps high enough to dodge it once Alex was near enough. Alex slices the concrete wall, his rage already damaging the place. Cracks appear around to area he destroyed and bits of concrete started to break. Celty jumps out through the hole that the cracks formed and led outside the building. Alex followed her. Once again, with Alex starting the attacks, clashes of their scythes we're heard all over the darkness of the night.

* * *

"Today was really hectic!" Alex exclaimed as he laid his back on the soft grass. "You're really popular, aren't you?" Celty giggled next to him. The two were enjoying yet another peaceful morning. After their first meeting and quick exchange of their everyday lives, the two who shared a similar race had arranged to meet up once a week. Alex couldn't go with Celty as much as he wanted to, being half-human, he explained to Celty that after his father's death he started travelling to different villages. He would stay for a few years until it had become too disbelieving for him to not age in appearance then leave to a new village. He explained that at the current state the village he was in at the moment was in the verge of starvation. He had promised to be help being known as a knowledgeable traveller. "Definitely, after things settle down there. I'll surely run away with you." Alex smiled. Celty smiled back.

The day came when the village had finally prospered and increased in storage, Alex didn't bother to formally say goodbye during the festival and left without anyone noticing. He quickly ran to their meeting place that night and settled down to wait for his beloved. _Finally… _

Unfortunately, minutes, hours, years passed Celty never came. _Where is she? Did something happen to her? _Alex worried. _Did she leave me?_

* * *

_Isn't this already enough? Haven't you already retrieved your memories? You no longer have any more reason to stay here! Just come back to me… I don't want to be alone anymore… I don't want to be left alone again! My father… now you, you're the only one who can stay with me forever! I don't want to feel that loneliness of waiting for you for so long… I finally came to get you back… Why would you still choose them? _

Alex went into a blind range as he continues to attack Celty. Mindlessly moving his scythe at the other, not caring if he left any openings. Celty easily blocked all his attacks, when she saw a chance with Alex's front being completely unguarded she quickly pierces her scythe into him. Alex gasps, feeling pain he grits his teeth to suppress a scream. He gripped his weapon in anger and pierces it straight through the other. Now both out of breath and facing each other, they both had a clear look at the others faces and their scythes stuck inside the other. Alex eyes were glazed with pure anger… while Celty's were of calm and pity. He gritted his teeth once again, annoyed at the dullahan's calm face, and yelled.

"Why?"

"Because… you're also part human…"

He felt it. _This must be what those human's felt as well… when I took their souls… I nearly forgot… I had one too… _His pitch black soul, half removed from his psychical form. Parts of his body already starting to cool and he thought he always had a corpse like body cause of its icy temperature.

Alex's whole body shook soon as he heard the answer. Right before his eyes was his beloved Celty, so close yet killing him at the same time. He felt the burning pain of the injury that his beloved's scythe had pierced inside him, and the black flame appearing behind him nearly separated from his body. "Forgive me… I can't go with you…" Celty spoke softly, with pure concern in her eyes. Alex stared at those eyes and looked down enough to see his scythe also pierced inside her and coming out from behind. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth in disgust.

"We're still the same… one of a kind… You, are the only person who could be with me forever…" Alex cringed; his whole body was shaking as he begged. Celty closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "I know that, that's why… wait for me…" Celty tried to smile. Alex lifted his head up in shock to stare again at Celty. "This humans only live for so long compared to us, I want to stay with them cause of everything they've taught me… but no matter what they'll surely die someday."

"So, wait for me. To me, you were also the only person to stop me from feeling alone and lonely. I understand it must have hurt you a lot for me to suddenly disappear and it led you to doing something you didn't want to do. You never once wanted to leave that place where we always met nor did you ever wanted to hurt humans. I still can't forgive you for harming them but please, for me, leave them be." Celty smiled at Alex.

Alex stared at her in disbelief… this meant… _I'll be left alone again. She'll make me wait for her again, She'll leave me again…She won't return…._

"NO! I don't want that!" Alex screamed, he struggled to get out of his stuck position, making his injury wider. "Alex! Stop!" Celty tried to calm him down, she worried, and one false move and Alex's soul could separate from his body now. Celty tried to withdraw her scythe. Alex releases his grip on his scythe and grabs hold of Celty's and her shoulder, pushing himself off. He falls to the ground safely, his wound not healing. Celty removed the other's weapon, slightly cringing and wraps Alex's wrist and feet with her shadow quickly. "NO! Let go of me!" Alex screamed and trashed, to no luck. "Alex… please understand…" Celty pleaded now kneeling near the man.

"Celty!" she heard the call from behind. Shizuo and Anri had run toward their direction, covered in scratches and minimal blood. "Are you okay? Celty-san?" Anri questioned after what she saw. "Yes, I'm fine." Celty assured her, not noticing Shizuo already above the male dullahan.

"RETURN IZAYA'S SOUL RIGHT NOW!"

He screamed, lifting his shaking fist in the air aimed at Alex.

* * *

Author: I hope it hasn't begun to be too confusing…

Alex: It was confusing from the start…you made me look like a brat

Author: well… I like making my OC suffer… then, if you're reading this, thank you for continued support~ I apologize for misused words/spelling errors/grammar errors etc… characters are not mine except Alex, no drawing… thank you very much for reading and your patience~ till next chapter then~ I unfortunately do not know when I'll be able to make the next chapter but rest assured I will, I already made a draft of everything, just need to err… make it understandable aha~


	14. Chapter 14

The Dullahan's Groom

Ch14

* * *

"Taking his soul back?" the brown haired doctor asked. "Yes, if a dullahan can take a soul that doesn't mean directly that the soul will automatically depart to the heavens or something, well, based on Izaya…" Akabayashi explained. "I see… so you're saying that it's like, Iza-chan's soul is somewhere in the in between contained by that dullahan?" He commented, pushing up his glasses gently to his face. "I don't know the exact details okay? Once Celty has her head back along with her memories I'm sure she'll know what to do!"

"Ah, we're not even sure what'll happen once Celty gets her head back, it's been hours since they left…ah…" Namie joined in, stopping in the middle when he noticed the glooming doctor flinch. She stares at Shinra, sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, sulking and looking near dead; Namie sighs and turns her attention back to the others.

* * *

"Shizuo!" Celty screamed, quickly reaching for Shizuo's fist with her shadow, attempting to stop him. "What the- LET ME GO!" Shizuo protested with pure anger in his entire form. "Wait! There's no need for you to do this!" Celty scolded. An animalistic growl escaped Shizuo's mouth as he struggled with Celty's shadow. "You can get your revenge later, right now… we need to take Izaya's soul back" Celty explained. "The hell? What do you think I'm trying to do then?" Shizuo argued. While Celty was calming the brute, Anri kept her blade pointed at Alex's face, still wrapped in Celty's shadow. "There's no need to hurt him anymore… I just have to-" Celty started, interrupted when Alex turned his head enough for the blue string attached to his eye glass and earring to get cut by Anri's blade. Anri flinched and pointed her blade nearer the man's face. The action made the two stop yelling and changed their attention to Alex, who smirked.

"Whoops… That's where I kept my line of collected souls…" he laughed.

* * *

_I wonder… how they are right now_ Izaya stared at the darkness around him. He still couldn't feel his body, he felt as if he was a floating blob of smoke in the never ending darkness. It took time but he was able to figure out that being in a place like that meant the worst outcome of his plan happened. That he was dead. At first he wanted to cry and trash about, but he couldn't feel anything, he couldn't see anything. It was the worst feeling, especially knowing the cause and that he made everyone who cared for him worry and sad. _Shizu-chan…_

…_Maybe, you won't be able to get me back_.  
The thought crossed his mind over and over again even when he tried to think positive.

_Maybe this really is the end for me. Well, at least I was able to help Celty. I was able to spend time with Shizu-chan a lot. He must be really sad now. I hope he'll be okay. I hope they'll all be okay-_

Izaya's thought stop when he felt a warm feeling in front of him. _What?_ A light started to form from the darkness, its blinding rays slightly stinging the informant's eyes. The light came nearer him in a flash, covering him with it and forcing him to shut his eyes. When he opened them he gaped at the site. He saw the beautiful blue sky and felt the tickles of grass around him where he lay. He sat up and finally able to feel his hands and feet. He looked at his hands and body to make sure. He smiled sweetly and stood up. There he was, in a place where the sky seemed endless, all he could see was the blue sky, never ending green grass and a huge tree next to him. He looked around more and got site of other people. They all looked a bit transparent and foggy to Izaya. Izaya noticed how when one stared into the sky, they would get more transparent until the person can no longer be seen. Izaya also noticed that some of them looked familiar, most were the people who attacked the male dullahan. _This must be… but why just now? A dullahan can keep the soul? While in that darkness, it could be that at that time he had a hold of all of us… but now… was he defeated?_ Izaya concluded. _But… this scenery… it's more like passing on… it's as if… the place where he contained us… broke and now we're free to finally die… _Izaya thought, absentmindedly looked up the sky.

* * *

"YOU! What the hell did you-" Shizuo yelled, held back by Celty. She picked up the blue string and it faded away with her touch, Alex smirked. Celty tightened her fist and without any warning, punched Alex's face hard. Anri and Shizuo shook like they felt the punch. Celty stood up and faced Shizuo. "Shizuo… You have to get Izaya's soul back…"

"That's what I plan to do, dammit!"

"But you're going to have to die for it."

"Fine… just tell me what I have to do." Shizuo quickly replied, making Celty's expression fade into worry. After a few seconds Celty looked at him seriously and lifted her scythe at Shizuo. "Don't worry, I'll keep hold of your soul so all you need to do once I kill you is to search for Izaya's soul, then I'll-"

"You won't be able to do it…" Alex coughed out.

"Don't be a fool! Izaya still has a choice! You took his soul even though it wasn't time yet. He won't be forced to leave the in between! Shizuo-We can still get him back!" Celty screamed not even turning to look at the male dullahan. "Celty!" Shizuo yelled, getting the dullahan's attention back. They couldn't afford to waste time now.

"I need you to be calm about his Shizuo… lay down first…" Celty instructed. Shizuo complied and sat on the ground resting his back on a concrete wall. Celty pointed her scythe at Shizuo's chest and spoke "At first you'll only see darkness, I'll release you but keep a hold of your soul with my shadow. When you reach the in between, there might be millions of souls there, search for him as fast as you can. I'll pull both your souls back once I fell Izaya's soul linked to yours. That's about it… then…"

Shizuo looked at Celty directly as she pushed the edge of her scythe into his chest. He didn't feel any pain. When Celty slowly pulled her scythe out, Shizuo cringed as he felt his back getting colder and colder, he watched as his soul was slowly taken from his body…. and lost consciousness.

* * *

_What to do… they failed… I'm really dead. _Izaya sighted, he rested his back against the huge tree behind him and slowly went down to sit on the grass covered ground. _This is really the end… Shizu-chan… as much as I want to see him, I hope he doesn't think of suicide or do something stupid, Celty and the others would stop him. Well, at least I was able to spend time with him and show that a monster like him can be loved too… it hurts to wish for it, but I hope someone else will show him that… I don't want him to keep mourning for me… I know, I'll wait for him here. I won't pass on like the others yet, I'll wait… aha, he'll probably come here looking old and wrinkled, I'll laugh at him and ask him how his life turned out… that would be nice… I hope that by then, he would at least feel the same for me… shizu-chan… sorry… _Izaya stared at the scenery as it blurred, his eyes forming tears. He shook at realizing he had started to cry and kept on rubbing his eyes with his hands until they turned red, the tears continued to flood his eyes. _Shizu-chan… sorry… even though… I promised I'd be with you until you die…._

* * *

Author: Sad thing…

Alex: Indeed… the punch still stings

Author: No, sad thing is by the time I finished this and was about to upload it, internet got disconnected, to think the readers could have read this earlier… well, sorry for grammar, spelling and misused words… thank you for reading, characters except alex are not mine~ review please~ ^^

Alex: I wonder what reviews you would have received if you didn't make shape shifter first…

Author: …..


	15. Chapter 15

The Dullahan's Groom

* * *

Ch15

_Dark, all I could see was darkness in front of me… nothing more… I couldn't feel anything either, makes me wonder how I'm able to see since It didn't feel like I had a body at all. _Shizuo thought as he floated in the never ending dark space. _Did Izaya experience this as well?_ _Izaya… I'll definitely find you no matter what…_

* * *

"Anri, I just called Kadota and the others, they'll be here in a minute to pick us up" Celty said. Anri nodded, absentmindedly turning her eyes away from Alex. Alex takes the chance and uses his own shadow to break Celty's. Anri quickly turns to slice the male Dullahan but Alex moves fast and blocks the sword with his scythe. Anri glares at the man and Alex smirks, jumping behind as Anri stepped backward and disconnected their weapons to strike again. Alex a few steps away from the two, moved his hands at the direction of Shizuo's limp body, making shadow like knives as he threw them at the blond's body. Celty blocks the attack "Enough! Alex!" she scolded. Alex scowled, letting the darkness absorb his body and disappearing before Anri could land an attack on him. "Celty-san! He's gone… I…" Anri tried to apologize; she stopped when Celty placed her hand on the high school student's shoulder. "Its fine, right now we have to go back to the hospital and guard Shizuo."

"Okay…" Anri agreed, looking behind her where she last saw Alex disappear. After a few minutes Kadota and the others finally arrive at the scene and drove back to the hospital with Celty and Anri, making them explain what happened on the way.

"A human's soul… weak… for me to actually have one…" Alex watched as the group got in the van and drove away. He sat at a nearby building's rooftop as he gazed down. Putting his hand on the wound Celty gave him he forms his dark scythe. Gritting his teeth and standing up he pierces his own scythe directly at the wound. No damage, he snorts as he turns his head around to see that his human soul had not been separated from his body as well…. _This sort of thing… I don't like it…will Celty… remove it from me if I beg her? Or should I…._

* * *

Sitting peacefully on the green grass and leaning his back on the tree behind him, the informant eventually calmed down and decided to observe the passing souls in front of him, instead of thinking of things that would make him cry again. He tried a guessing game of how each of them lived their lives through their appearances, not that he'll ever know the answer. Most appeared to be inside their self created world and not caring for anything around them, while some also wondered how they were in such a place. Izaya gazed at each and one of them and proceeded to point out which had the most idea that they were already dead. _So these are the faces humans would make when they die…_he notices a child not too far away from him, playing in the grass like any normal children would do. _I wonder if he knows he's dead yet… I wonder what face he'll make when I tell him… _Letting his mind wander, his eyes slowly close as his the back of his head leaned on the tree behind him.

"Hey… hey… mister?" a soft voice in front of him called. Izaya slowly opened his eyes to see where the voice came from. It was the child earlier. "Hi…" he greeted normally. "…what's wrong?" "Um… are you really suppose to be here?" the child asked. Izaya understanding what the kid meant acted like he didn't. "Well.. I'm here aren't I?" he chuckled. "Is that okay with you?" the child asked again. "Whether it's okay with me or not, it really doesn't matter…" he smiled sadly. The child stared at him for a while and eventually spoke again. "Do you… want to get out of this place? With me?" the boy asked. Izaya paused for a minute, he opened his mouth but nothing came out, _is he saying he wants to pass on with me? _He closes his mouth and took a deep breath and spoke "Sorry… I'm waiting for someone…"

"I see…" the boy smiled and left. "What was that?" Izaya questioned himself seeing the boy disappear from his sight. He then realizes that his understanding of the boy was wrong, the boy knew he was dead… _I've become dull… how annoying…kids can be so unpredictable sometimes…troublesome…_he sighed.

* * *

_Izaya..Izaya…Izaya… where is he? Where is he?_ Shizuo ran around, looking at each and everyone's faces to make sure. There really were a lot of souls in this place. Once he saw the light and the scenery in front of him, feeling that he can move again and looking at his body to make sure, he quickly started to search for Izaya. First thing he saw was a group of old men, saying how young Shizuo was and how pitiful. He ignored them, understanding enough that this place really was the in between. To think so many had not passed on even though they really needed to… he wished Izaya was still there. He didn't once stop running around. Once he saw someone with black and short hair like Izaya's, he forces the person to turn around, greeted with a different face and cursing silently.

He stops to breathe for a second, trying to calm himself down… it was fine… he still had time… there was no way Izaya would pass on if he knew this would happen… Shizuo curses silently again. If only Izaya told him… he sighs and putting his hand up to his forehead, he looks at the blue sky, slowly calming him down. He needed to himself to be calm… he might accidentally pass through Izaya and not notice him if he rushed to quickly… this was different… it wasn't like when they were in the city where Shizuo would quickly spot Izaya from a crowd of people… it felt so annoying… The one time when he honestly needed his instincts in finding Izaya was the one time it didn't appear to work. Settling his hand back down from his forehead, this time he walked, faster than normal, scanning each of the souls around him. He halts when he bumps into something not in his line of sight. He looks down to see a kid. "uh… sorry" he apologizes. The kid smiles and puts his hand up, pointing at the huge tree. Shizuo looks at the tree and hears a whisper from the kid. "It seems… a lot of you here… aren't suppose to be here…yet" the kid smiled. It took a few seconds for Shizuo to know what the kid meant as the child disappeared from the crowd.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, Kadota and Togusa carried Shizuo's body to the room where Izaya's was followed by the others. Finally inside the room, they placed Shizuo's body in the bed next to Izaya. Celty explained everything and had Namie and the others prepare Izaya's body once his soul is returned. He'd be freezing cold when he regains consciousness, so they removed the body from the ice tub and started to wrap it in towels and blankets. All they had to do was wait… wait for Celty to feel that Shizuo's soul was linked to Izaya's. Minutes passed and they continued to sweat and become impatient, the room was completely silent, no one wanted to even try to make a sound. Shinra eventually standing up and exiting the room, not wanting to see the head that was now in Celty's arms… and the sad expression it had.

A few more minutes after Shinra left, Celty stood up and announced "He found him…"

* * *

Author: Tadaima~

Alex: ….

Author: Thank you for still reading, sorry for any grammar, spelling, misused words, mistakes, etc… sorry for awful story… sorry for such a long period of not updating… hope you adorable, lovable, beautiful readers are still there, if you're not… I would understand… x-mas vacation has begun… and this fic would hopefully be finished today~! Yaaaaaaaay~


	16. Chapter 16

The Dullahan's Groom

* * *

Ch16

_Izaya!_

_Eh? Just now, was that Shizu-chan's voice?_ Izaya staggered to quickly stand up. Once he was able to stand still, he glanced around the crowd, eagerly searching for the voice's owner. "Izayaaa!" he heard again, turning the direction he heard it the loudest most, he didn't even had the chance to confirm that it really was the blond. A warm hand with scratches all over it grabbed his own hand aggressively and held it tight hurting the raven. But Izaya didn't even bother thinking of how much that hand gripped his, his most concern was its owner. He looked up to find the blond's face, wearing that stupid smiling face he always had when he was incredibly happy with Izaya, only this time with tears clouding his eyes. Izaya opened his mouth to call the other's name, but was surprised when the blond seemed to have been pulled from behind. Shizuo quickly stopped his tears and held Izaya's hand tighter dragging the raven with him.

Izaya saw the darkness that he saw earlier behind Shizuo and understood; he looked at Shizuo and smiled. "Thanks for picking me up, Shizu-chan" he chuckled while Shizuo replied by pulling the man into his arms.

* * *

"More towels!" Namie shouted at the brown haired doctor. "yes..yes…" he staggered in picking the towels up and throwing them at the freezing body. Once Shizuo's soul was returned he quickly grabbed the raven and held him tight, sharing his body heat and they were both covered in warm towels. After a minute, Izaya's body started coughing, his lungs begging for air, Shizuo being more than happy to provide. Successfully pushing air into the raven, Izaya was finally able to slightly open his eyes and frosted mouth. "…co…col…ld" his lips quivered to point out. Shizuo held him tighter from behind while using his own breath to heat his lover's shaking hands. Izaya was barely able to make out everyone's faces at that time. All he heard where some cries of relief, celebrating idiots, a familiar chuckle and the blowing of warm air behind him.

* * *

"Ah… what a day…" Namie sighed, letting her body fall sloppily on the vacant patient's bed. "Yeah… good work, I'll be going now" Akabayashi waved goodbye, when he called shiki about the good news, he was ordered to quickly return. "Good work~ say hello to shiki-san for me~ and that he should go die~" the other doctor chirped. "Go with me and tell him yourself… I order you to…" Namie added in. "Eh~?!" "I see! Then, we should get going then!" Akabayashi snickered dragging the brown haired doctor with him out of the room. When he opened the door, Kadota and the others were on their way back to the room, went out to look for shinra and buy some food. "Oh, Akabayashi-san, you're already leaving?" Erika asked. "Yeah… that Shiki bastard, didn't even sound like he cared that Izaya was alive, well… he's like that anyway so…" Akabayashi mentioned about earlier when he called Shiki. He waved them goodbye while dragging the crying brown haired doctor out the hospital.

"Hihihihihi…hey, hey, Dotachin…" Erika giggled, tugging Kadota's sleeve. "What is it?" he asked, not really interested. "…Shiki-san… and Akabaya-" Kadota shoved a big piece of bread inside Erika's mouth before she could finished, muttering something about a chance she might be right again. "…Where's Celty? Still looking for Shinra?" Namie asked, already eyeing the plastic bags the group was holding. "Yeah…Celty said she'd go look for him herself. How are Izaya and Shizuo?" Kadota asked. "They're in another room.. Wanted to give them privacy for a while…"

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Shizuo asked, still embracing the raven from behind, both of them wrapped in towels and laying in a vacant hospital bed. "…better" Izaya sighed, his eyes closed and relaxing in the blond's hold. "That's good…" the blond whispered, his breath tickling the informant's neck. Izaya lazily opened his eyes and tried to turn his body over to face the blond. Shizuo noticed this and assisted the raven, now face to face and staring at each other's eyes. "…sorry, it was terrible… right? Experiencing that…" Izaya tried to speak. "…seeing me…die" he continued. Shizuo only held the other closer and tighter, bringing down Izaya's head gently to his chest not wanting the informant to see his face while he was recovering. "…yeah"

* * *

"Shinra? So you were here? Everyone was looking for you! Izaya and Shizuo are fine now!" Celty reported, her head safely held in her arms as she approached the man. She had her helmet on while she wrapped her head with a towel as she looked for him, only removing the towel a bit once she saw Shinra. They were in the hospital's rooftop, Shinra sitting at a bench while looking aimlessly around him, his back facing Celty. "Shinra?" Celty called again, not getting a response, she walks faster toward Shinra. When she extended her hand to touch Shinra's shoulder a black scythe passed right through her wrist. Her entire body shivered and she quickly formed her scythe. Seeing Alex right in front of Shinra and seemingly aiming his scythe at the doctor's neck, Celty charged angrily at Alex. She planned to slice Alex half through again, to temporarily stop his movements but Alex only snickered as she came near. Once Celty positioned her scythe directly on Alex's chest, Alex stepped forward quickly, letting the tip of the scythe appear on his back. "Alex!" Celty screamed, she tried to remove her scythe but Alex gripped the scythe in position and continued to step forward. Once he reached Celty his soul merely attached to his body he whispered. "…how sad… I won't… be able to see how you react to… when you're the one… that's going to be left alone…"

Celty's eyes widened as she saw Alex's human soul disappear, parting from its body. Celty's scythe disappeared and Alex's body fell on the group, completely unmoving. "A..Alex…" She spoke, shocked. "Celty?" she heard the familiar voice. Shinra was fine, he must have held by Alex's shadows earlier and now that Alex was gone… "Shi-shinra… I…" Celty's looked at Alex's body, he was still very important to her… despite what he did, she couldn't simply forget Alex. Shinra embraced Celty's body and trying to put her at ease he spoke. "Alex… he… he probably wanted this, hating the fact he had a human soul… aha, please don't be so sad, I'll be jealous" Shinra tried to smile. "Shinra…"

"So… that's what your voice sound like, as expected, it's like an angels! You're head is as beautiful as your body Celty!" Shinra pointed out, trying to cheer up his lover. "You…. Are you alright?" Celty asked. "Yeah! I'm fine!" he smiled.

"…and I'm really happy! You remember me! You're memories have returned though.. you're…. well… I wouldn't blame you if you want to leav-" Shinra's words were stopped as Celty embraced him with one hand. "I won't leave you… I won't leave you…" Celty promised. She released Shinra and with both hands positioned her head in front of the other's face. "I won't leave you…" she continued. Shinra smiled and connected their foreheads, they both smiled staring into each other's eyes. "So this was where you guys were!" Togusa screamed from behind then. Shinra stood up and started complaining about their moment being ruined. While the two started a meaningless little quarrel, Celty stroked the face of her former companion under her and whispered "Alex… I'm really sorry… but… I really want to be with them…"

* * *

The next day at the hospital, Izaya and Shizuo was being kept to be interviewed by the two scientists, the both of them answered half-heartedly, not satisfying Shinra and Namie about their after-life experience. "What?" Celty asked. "What do you mean the body is gone?" she added. "I'm telling you it's gone…" Namie answered, slightly annoyed, not only at her headache with Izaya and Shizou's lack of cooperation but also at the head that her brother loved. She despised looking at it. "But that's impossible!" Celty continued. "Listen… I placed that body at a vacant room but this morning it was no longer there… I don't know, there were no traces of it being moved or moving by itself… fact is I don't know where it is and how it disappeared and now if you'll kindly excuse me.. ah-" Namie spoke her tone completely annoyed, once she opened the door to return to Izaya and Shizuo. She saw Shinra on the floor and wrapped in bandages to keep him from moving and the two already escaped. "Izaya…. even shizuo…" Namie gave up, stomping her way back to her office while Celty tried to help Shinra.

* * *

"So…Alex's body disappeared?" Izaya overheard. "Izaya… please don't even think of looking for it." Shizuo pleaded, they were now on their way home from the escaping the hospital, they really didn't want to answer those two. "Celty's worried about it though…" he pointed out. "Izaya please…" Shizuo continued to plead. "It's better that not knowing where it went you know… also, is it just me or have you become way better at reading me that before?" Izaya asked.

"Well… it's actually kind of weird but a good kind… it's… you'll probably be angry though…" Shizuo blushed. "What is it?" Izaya asked now a bit angry. "Well.. Don't you hear anything or fell anything?" Shizuo asked. "What are you talking about?" _What on earth_ _is he talking about? Hear? Am I supposed to hear something unusual? Something that'll make me angry, what is it? Did he do something wrong? Am I over thinking this?_ Izaya's thoughts drifted and his mind continued to overflow with other stuff, shizuo raised his fingers to his forehead like he had a headache. _Eh? Headache, does he have one? My poor Shizu-chan~_ "No, it's not that bad…" Shizuo blushed. Izaya stopped and noticing that he said that out loud, Shizuo blushed harder. "I…I didn't say anything…" Izaya realized. _Shizu-chan… are you perhaps… due to what happened…_ "Ugh… yeah… I think… it's something like our souls being linked…more…well, my soul, I guess… " Shizuo tried to explain. "You… hear what I… think?"

"Something like that… I can feel what you feel too… emotions and stuff…it's a really nice feeling…"

"Can Celty fix it?"

"I don't mind it…"

"I DO! You stupid brute!"

* * *

Author: one more…one more…aha, as expected I wasn't able to finish it the same day I uploaded the previous chapter aha~ lazy me… I'm so sorry anyway yes, next chapter we will see what happened to alex and yes, due to shizuo seeing izaya dead, he takes advantage of being able to read izaya's thoughts being over over overprotective if izaya, izaya is uneasy at the same time shinra is still worried so Celty is uneasy, the kadota gang wants to help~ sorry for errors, characters aren't mine~ ummmm… till next chapter then~

fc05(insert period here)deviantart(insert period here)net/fs71/f/2012/220/4/6/dg_by_katsura18-d5adh7p(insert period here)jpg

Author: oooh, yeah, that drawing, i made it months before~ aha, i have unfortunately misplaced my tablet's pen soooo.. yeah... I fail in so many ways


	17. Chapter 17

The Dullahan's Groom

* * *

CH 17

"Celty!" Izaya called out after spotting the black rider heading towards him. Celty stops the bike in front of him and gets off. Izaya patted the park bench he was sitting on, letting Celty sit next to him. "Thanks for coming!" he greeted. [What is this time, calling me so early in the morning?] Celty asked, still using her phone. "You didn't bring your head with you?" he asked, noticing the empty helmet and that the biker had no bags or containers that could possibly contain the Dullahan's head. [No, I left it at home.] She replied. "You sure it won't get taken away from you again?" Izaya teased a smirk with furrowed eyebrows in his face. [I trust Shinra and I can feel where it is. It would only be a problem if Saika was to cut our link again.] Celty typed. "I see… so how's Shinra?" Izaya asked, knowing well that Shinra didn't really want Celty to have her head back.

[He's been a little weird lately, weirder than his usual weird self.] Celty revealed. "I see… we both have it tough then." Izaya sighed. [What did you want to talk about anyway? And why did it have to be so early in the morning?] Celty asked again. "Ha ha…sorry about that" Izaya giggles a bit and faced Celty seriously right after. "Celty, how come Shizuo can read my mind? And how come I can't read his?" he bluntly asked.

Celty flinched at the question and quickly typed on her phone. [He can read your mind?] She bothered asking. "Yes, he can. I had to ask you about it this early cause the only times when he can't read it is when either I'm asleep or he's asleep" he pointed out. [Why didn't you guys tell me about it earlier?] Celty asked. It was already 1 week after the incident concerning Alex ended. Right after Izaya and Shizuo left from the hospital, they hadn't shown themselves in front of Shinra or Celty, they ended up thinking that it was to avoid being asked questions about the afterlife experience. "He wouldn't let me! He said it was fine and that there wasn't really anything wrong with it or it was actually really convenient… for HIM!" Izaya nearly yelled. The embarrassment of one week was finally whistling out.

[Maybe it's an effect of your souls connecting after the incident.] Celty guessed. _But there has to be another reason though, _she thought to herself. "Maybe? Can't you do anything? I mean, no matter how much I try to get mad at him, it doesn't work. He just hugs me tight and says… he knows how I really feel and stuff… and that I'm not mad and that I'm kind of happy that he's that concerned about me…. It's just so weird… he can read me TOO easily!" Izaya nearly cried, pathetically.

[Well, you do tend to hide a lot of things from him, especially your plans. And whenever you show affection it sometimes show in a teasing manner and he even says that when you're embarrassed you tend to act cold… I think that's called tsundere? He complains a lot about how secretive you are you know. He just really wants to know every little detail about you, so it isn't surprising that he'd be happy about-] Celty's typing gets cut off when Izaya's hand covered the screen. He was reading while Celty was typing. "Exactly how much is that brute sharing with you?" Izaya asked, annoyed. He saw Celty's shoulders shake, signalling a giggle from the Dullahan. Izaya reluctantly removes his hand from the screen and allowed Celty to continue typing. [He sometimes talks about your sex-] "GAAAH! That bastard! Geez… enough. Think of a way to get this stupid soul link cut so he wouldn't be able to read my mind anymore!"

[It can't be permanent, that I'm sure. And there has to be a reason for it too.] Celty typed, trying to help. Izaya sighed again. _Not permanent…._ "IZAAAAYAAAAA!" The two jolted when they heard the scream. "That was fast… it hasn't been an hour yet…" Izaya sighed, again. [Amazing, he can tell where you are too?] Celty asked. "Yeah… you have no idea how annoying he has been this week…" Izaya remembered. "Izaya! *pant* why… *pant* it's… not permanent?" Shizuo faced Celty. The blond was still wearing his pyjamas, his feet, one wore a slipper and on the other his black shoe. _Good Morning~ Shizu-chan! _Izaya thought, the second day after finding out Shizuo could read his mind; Izaya had stopped talking to the blond verbally and instead with only his mind, a kind of retaliation that Izaya really didn't like it.

[Shizuo, you look awful] Celty noticed, though the blond already seemed weird cause of his clothing especially being in the park at early morning, Shizuo also looked like he lacked sleep, he had eye bags and even some bruises and cuts on his face and arms. [What happened?] Celty asked, now worried. Shizuo brought a hand up his forehead and sighed frustratingly. "It's nothing… no… Its love" Shizuo blurted out. _Shut up_ Izaya screamed inside him. [Love…?] Celty bothered to type. She looked at Izaya and the raven was glaring daggers at the blond. She looked back at Shizuo who just responded to the glare with a cocky smile.

"Izaya… are you happy? Now that you know it isn't permanent, can't you just let me enjoy it?" Shizuo tried to stop the informant from glaring. _You seem to be enjoying it just fine even with me acting like this. Anyway I want to go back to sleep, since that's when you can't read my mind, carry me back. _Izaya ordered. Shizuo sighed and approached the raven. Celty started typing when she noticed that the blond was giving Izaya a piggy back ride. [Are you two going already? I can give you a ride if you want.] Celty offered. Shizuo read the text and replied "No, its fine. I want to take a long walk anyway, while my Queen here pretends to be asleep." [Take care then; try not to push his buttons too much.] Celty advised and watched the two leave.

After the two disappeared from her view, Celty hopped on her bike and drove back to Shinra's apartment. _The reason why Shizuo could read Izaya's mind… is it because he really desired it? Shizuo really did want to know what Izaya was thinking every time. Why would he want that? Because Izaya's always so secretive and because it sometimes leads to him getting hurt... that Shizuo… feels the need to be sceptical toward him, Shizuo can't trust him…It might be a problem if Izaya finds out… but, Izaya didn't get the ability… I wonder if Shizuo already knows the reason and that's why he's so happy…_

When Celty had the apartment building in sight, she noticed Shinra on the balcony. _Shinra? It's too early for him to be up…_ She turned and hid herself from the doctor's view by using another building. Approaching the building with a different path from what she usually uses, she sneaked herself inside the apartment and quietly peeked at the doctor. Shinra hadn't noticed that she was already inside. Shinra looked like he was in a quiet panic.

He had his binoculars and was focused on the road where he would always see Celty use when coming home. _Shinra… _Celty approached the doctor from behind, making him jolt a bit. Celty hugs him tight from behind. "Ah! Celty, Welcome Home! Did you have a job at this early morning, it's still dark out, shady business, I guess? You should have woke me up and told me! Aha, well glad you're back!" Shinra smiled. Celty releases the doctor and types on her phone. [Shinra… would you let me tell you a story?] She asked. "Eh? A Story?... I guess that's okay… What kind of story?" Shinra asked back. [Wait, let me get my head first] Celty walked fast paced to her room while Shinra sat on the couch, waiting. _He's still worried… I want him to trust me… If revealing some of my past to him would help… then… it's a small price…_

* * *

"Izaya… I know you're awake" Shizuo said, not bothering to look behind to see the raven's head. Shizuo was now walking home carrying Izaya on his back, he didn't mind his clothing since it was still dark out and there were close to zero people that would be outside at that time. _Shut up and let me sleep…_ Izaya thought, tightening his arms that were wrapped around the ex-bartender, one arm over the shoulder and another on the blond's upper arm, both hands clenching on the Shizuo's white shirt. "Izaya… please talk to me, it's really painful not hearing your voice you know… don't hate me for this. You know you can't blame me for liking this so much when you're always into shady business..." Shizuo said, glancing at the raven's black hair resting on his shoulder.

_You can't trust me…?_ Shizuo heard. "…no" Shizuo replied and felt the Izaya's hand tighten his hold on his shirt. "...shame that's it's not permanent, but… that won't stop me from forcing you to tell me your plans and interfering with them" the blond continued. "Did it really hurt that much? Seeing me die?" Izaya finally spoke, _Wait, that was a stupid questi-_ Izaya wanted to take it back, but before he could say anything, Shizuo kneeled down, signalling Izaya to get off of him. "Shizu-chan…" Izaya whimpered, feeling stupid for asking such a question before reluctantly releasing his grip on Shizuo's shirt and slowly getting up. Shizuo stood up and faced Izaya, whose eyes were directed at the ground under him, and lifted a hand to tilt the raven's head up gently.

They stared at each other for a moment before Izaya broke the silence, whispering an apology. "I'm sorry…" he said softly. Shizuo leaned closer to the raven's face, their heads already parallel with the other. "…you have no idea how I felt at that time, seeing your peaceful face with the thought that I would never see those eyes open again, feeling the body heat I love so much slowly disappear in my hold… thinking that the very reason my life felt so complete was fading from me and all I could do was watch as it was taken from me… because I didn't know exactly what I was up against…" Shizuo started, staring at the raven's eyes as Izaya's eyebrows knotted and guilt filling his eyes, already switching from looking at the ground to his side.

"…if you have told me… about your plan, about the consequences it had… about the possibility that you'd die… Why? Why didn't you tell me? D you know how I felt when I found out that Akabayashi and Shiki had an idea that that would happen and that you actually expected it?" Shizuo said, he stopped every part of himself that wanted to scream. "…but, you trusted me… that I admit, made me happy, you trusted me to bring you back… everything… went according to your plan, didn't it?" Shizuo gently smiled, a bit forced.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya wanted to apologize repeatedly, finally staring back at the ex-bartender's brown eyes. "…Izaya, the reason I'm this happy isn't just because I could hear your thoughts, but also because I know how much you trust me, adding the fact almost everything going in on your mind contains something about me… you really need to be more honest, I'd enjoy it more and may think that I never needed this ability to read you… you know I don't mind if you want to be more selfish or cunning… or is you want to try more stuff with me…" Shizuo said, revealing how much he had already roamed Izaya's mind.

Izaya blushed at what the blond said and Shizuo was smirking now… from that mixture of anger and sadness that he felt, it was completely overwhelmed when he found out about how Izaya truly thought of him. "Shizu-chan!" Izaya wanted to scold but didn't exactly know what to scold the blond about, instead he settles in punching the blond's upper arm, repeatedly but not strong, Shizuo nearly felt tickled by the action.

"…also, just to assure you… I probably won't ever love anyone else as much as I love you… so please give up on thinking I'd replace you with someone when you die before I do… but I do promise I won't follow you out of emptiness… I won't kill myself, I'll just continue on loving you and living a life knowing you're there watching over me…" Shizuo lovingly said, Izaya suppressed a smile at this. _Stupid…_ Shizuo chuckled. "I won't let you experience it… I definitely will make sure I won't die before you do… It'd be more heart breaking to see you cry from above rather than dying… I might end up haunting you…" Shizuo said seriously. "You stupid brute…no one's going to be happy to be haunted by you." Izaya chuckled. "Izaya…" Shizuo leans closer to his beautifully smiling raven.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya notices the approaching lips and slowly closes his eyes. Their lips were an inch apart … *ring* they both jolted at the sound. "Ah…." Izaya half smiled with nervousness in his eyes as he opened it again to look at Shizuo's face. Shizuo had a serious face on and was staring at Izaya's eyes. "Ignore it…" Shizuo said monotonously *ring*. "Ah… but that's probably Shinra…" Izaya said as a sweat dropping from his forehead. *ring* "More reason to ignore it…" Shizuo said. *ring*

Izaya snorted at the blond's angered tone and grabbed the phone on his pocket. *ring* He looked at the screen and held it up for Shizuo to see, it was Shinra. He tapped the decline button, making sure Shizuo could see the screen. "Happy?" Izaya smiled. "Yes… very…" Shizuo said, grabbing the informant's chin again and giving Izaya a peck on the lips before grabbing the other's hand and pulling it. _Eh? Were already going home? Wait! It might be a little embarrassing! I mean you could read my thoughts and all… while…while… while…we… It's too embarrassing! _Izaya thought.

"It's fine, isn't it? You wanted to try different things after all…" Shizuo said happily, pulling the informant home. "Wait! You can't! Shizu-chan! Can't you wait till that annoying ability of yours is gone?" Izaya wailed. "Ah! I think it's gone… yup, I can't hear anything… so go on freely with whatever you're thinking about…" Shizuo said. "You Liar!" Izaya screamed as they walked home.

* * *

"Uuuuuuuugh….." Izaya growled. Shizuo sighed next to him and Celty tilted her helmet to the side, wondering what was wrong. She typed on her PDA and held it for them to see. [Can Shizuo still read your mind, Izaya?] She asked. Shizuo sighed again and Izaya blushed. "No…. it disappeared… well, at least I was able to make the most of it… hearing Izaya's thoughts while I-" Shizuo started to explain, but was cut off as two palms found its way on both his cheeks, squeezing it. "Stop saying stuff like that to Celty!" Izaya scolded, remembering that night, he couldn't stop his thoughts even if he wanted to.

[I see, it really is cause of your souls being linked together then] Celty typed. _But I'm pretty sure there was already a faint link attaching their souls even before…_Celty looked at them, while Shizuo also palmed Izaya's face and pinched the red hot cheeks and letting Izaya squeeze his face. _…I suppose they were meant for each other since the start…_Celty chuckled to herself.

"Excuse me~ would you like to become a host?" Celty turned from where the voice came from, the all too familiar voice. "Excuse me? Won't you please hear me out for a second? It'd real fun being a host you know; I think you have the looks for it!" The person who owned the voice said, facing Simon, of all people. "Host? I am not interested~ Ahaha!" Simon nonchalantly declined, returning to his business and giving Russian sushi fliers. "Huh? I wasn't talking to you! I was looking if I could turn any head that actually think their good looking enough to be a host!" The person said. "Ohoho! You flatter me mister fake blond japans man!" Simon chuckled.

_That is…_ Celty quickly approached the man. When finally in front of him, she typed on her phone shaking, and nearly shoved the flashing screen on the blond's face. He stared at it questioningly and read. [Alex?] He read again, and looked at Celty… and read again, and shrugged. "Alex? I don't anyone named Alex, sorry about that…" the man looking exactly like Alex said. [No! You're Alex! I can't be wrong!] Celty typed. Alex shrugged again. "I'm not Alex… and I don't believe in stuff like people that looks as handsome as me actually exist… if you don't want to be a host then leave me alone…" the man said. [No wait!] Celty tried to grab him by the shoulder.

"Oi! Amnesia guy!" a man called out and the blond looked over. "Stop calling me that! I already made myself a name, didn't I? I'm grateful and all for you finding me and taking me in but I will not tolerate your ugly face to abuse my showing of gratitude by working for you!" Alex yelled, making Celty jolt. _Amnesia guy? He lost all his memories… but he's still half a dullahan…_

"What was that, you brat?" the man stomped nearer the blond. "Ugh…" before his boss was able to drag him back to the club, the blond runs away and laughs as his boss only got angrier. _He looks like he's having fun…Is it okay to leave him like this?_ Celty thought. "I think it's alright to leave him like this…" Izaya said, appearing beside Celty, Celty jolted again. "...for now" Izaya smirked. "What are you planning?" Shizuo said, behind Izaya. "EH? Shizu-chan? Nothing! I'm not planning anything? What makes you say that?" Izaya tried to run away as well. "IZAYA!"

* * *

Author: yay… finally… sorry for really long wait~! Hope you enjoyed, sorry it sucked. ~ I appreciate all the reviews, follows, and favourites...


End file.
